MIA
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: This is a story of a soldier's girlfriend. Set in 2014. Bella and Edward. All Human. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone,**

**Don't worry I'm not stopping How much you mean to me. I've just had this idea for a while now and wanted to start it. It won't be really long. No more than 10 chapters in this story.**

**Enjoy**

**-x-**

**iwishiwherebellaswan**

**xxx**

This is a story of a soldier's girlfriend. Set in 2014. Bella and Edward. All Human. Will be short.

**MIA**

**Prologue**

It had been a long time since I'd seen him. I missed him every day and expected him to walk through the door at any minute. They've told me to let him go, but I can't. I know he'll never come home, but I can't move on without him. I'd live my life waiting for when I see him again.


	2. Life

**Life**

My name's Bella Swan. I'm 27. I've been an English high school teacher for five years and love what I do. I finished my teaching degree early because I've always loved literature. Once I got my teaching degree I got an immediate job at my old high school in Forks. I had spent my last two years of high school there because my mom and dad split up when I was young and my mom took me to Phoenix. I grew up in the heat and sun only to move to cold, gloomy Forks. I thought I would hate here but that was until I met him. The first time I saw him was in the hall.

_Flashback_

_Ten years ago_

I just arrived at school in my red, Chevy truck to find everyone staring at me. Breathing deeply, I climbed from the cab and fell on the ground. People started laughing causing me to blush a deep red. Mrs Cope was very helpful when I went to get my schedule. She gave me a map and should me, on the map, were I should go at the end of each lesson. The bell had rung two minutes ago meaning I had three minutes to find my first class which was Spanish. The halls had cleared and I was lost. No one to ask and no one to help. I started running down the halls trying to find the right room. I ran round the corner, bashed into something and fell on my bum.

"Are you okay?"

NO.

"Yeah. Sorry for running into you."

"Hey no big deal. You were the one that ended up on the floor. Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked up and saw who I bumped into. He looked like a god. His bronze hair dropping into his bright, green, emerald eyes.

"I'm fine."

He held his hand out for me. As soon as our hands touched a shot ran through me. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was warming. I felt at home. He seemed to feel it too because he shivered at the same time as me. Once I was standing he didn't let go of my hand but brought me closer to him.

"I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella. Thank you."

"No problem Bella."

I loved the way he said my name. He's so sweet.

"What are you doing out here Bella? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm new and got lost. What about you? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm supposed to be in Spanish but I'm fluent so they give me this period off. Where were you headed Bella?"

"Spanish actually."

"Let me show you the way. What do you have the rest of the day?"

"After Spanish I have Math, Advanced Music, Advanced English, lunch, Biology and Phys-ED."

"We have everything but Math together. Do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?"

"Do you think they'll mind?"

"They'll love you."

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem. I feel as though we have a connection."

"I feel it too."

We walked to Spanish together and instead of leaving he sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Hola Bella. Cómo estás?"

_Hello Bella. How are you?_

"Bien gracias señorita."

_Good thank you Miss_

I hoped she won't ask me anything else.

"Bella nos puede decir acerca de ti mismo?"

_Bella can you tell us about yourself?_

That was the question I wanted to avoid. No one's ever been interested in me. I'm the ugly duckling that will never turn in to a swan.

"Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero la gente me llama Bella. Estoy dieciséis años. Me encanta leer, escribir y tocar música. Puedo tocar el piano, la guitarra y el arpa. Me mudé aquí para estar con mi padre durante unos años antes de conseguir un lugar propio."

_My name is Isabella Swan but people call me Bella. I'm sixteen years old. I love reading, writing and playing music. I can play the piano, guitar and harp. I moved here to be with my dad for a few years before getting a place of my own._

"Bella cuánto tiempo ha estado estudiando español?"

_Bella how long have you been studying Spanish?_

"Desde que tenía dos años y medio."

_Since I was two and a half._

I looked round the room to see everyone staring me like I had three heads. I guess they don't learn such a high level of Spanish here. The last person I looked at was Edward. He was smirking at me.

"Well Bella. Since you are already fluent at Spanish, I guess you can join Edward in the morning. If you wish not to stay in Spanish you are welcome to leave at any point."

The teacher smiled at me and I nodded my head at her. She got the rest of the class started with some activity whilst I sat there waiting.

"You never told me you spoke Spanish."

"I guess not."

"Do you want to leave? I could show you round the rest of the school for the rest of the period."

"Sure. Thanks Edward."

"You have to stop thanking my Bella. I want to show you round and it will be my pleasure so don't say thank you again."

"Fine."

"Good. Now come with me."

He gathered his things and stood from his desk. I followed him to the teacher's desk.

"Miss I'm going to show Bella round for the rest of the lesson. She got lost on the way here so I thought it would be best so she knows where she's going."

"Okay Edward. I'll see you around."

We left the classroom and he picked my hand back up again.

We spent the rest of the day asking each other questions about the others life and what our hopes and dreams were for the future. I hoped my future would include Edward in some way but I would never tell him that.

_End of Flash back._

Edward and I became best friends that day but I always wanted more. He introduced me to his adopted family that day at lunch. They were all really nice and accepted me into their family. After a month Edward asked me on a date. We went to Port Angeles and watched a movie then he took me out to dinner. He asked me on several more dates. We never kissed or anything. I didn't mind, it was us. After dating for three weeks Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes. On Valentine's day we shared our first kisses with each other. It was passionate, it was gentle and it was loving. I had never been happier. We graduated high school together and went to collage with his adopted siblings. We shared an apartment with his siblings as our neighbours.

Edward had always told me of how he wanted to join the army. Jasper and Emmett, his brothers, had also been interested in becoming soldiers. I never thought all three of them would actually join the army.

It was a hard day when they left. Rose and Emmett had gotten married eight months before and Alice and Jasper had only been married for four and a half months. Edward had still yet to ask the question but I would wait. I knew he'd return.

The only reassurance I had was that all three of them would be together where ever they went. They'd protect each other no matter what. I could only trust that they wouldn't do anything stupid.


	3. Returning Day

**Returning Day**

In 2012 they were supposed to return to us; all of them.

_2012_

It had been a whole year since they'd left and today was the day they'd finally come home. Rose, Alice and I were waiting at my apartment all week, getting ready for when the boys returned home. I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around him and kiss him so hard to make up for the year we missed.

It was half ten when we got into Rose's BMW and headed for Seattle. I managed to get the day off from teaching so I could go. Alice owned her own clothes company and Rose was one of her models so they were fine. Rose also owned her own garage and fixed up anyone's car that happened to pass through. She loved speed so we got to Seattle by half one. We had half an hour till our boys returned to us. We met up with the other families who were waiting for their soldiers to return. Everyone was extremely anxious.

Luckily the plane landed right on time and at exactly quarter past two the departure doors were opened and out came their Lieutenant Colonel. One by one, men departed the gate with a bag on their back. Families embraced each other, cried and kissed. It seemed as if everyone else had come out apart from Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

Just as I thought this Emmett walked out. Rose ran at him and crashed her lips to his. It was their private moment that I didn't want to intrude on so looked back at the doors. Jasper was next to emerge from the doors but his eyes held a dead tint to them. That was until he saw Alice, who ran at him just like Rose, and crashed her lips to his. Again I looked away and back at the door to see the Lieutenant Colonel standing in the middle of the doorway. I didn't understand what was going on. Where was Edward?

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

He said sombrely. People quieted as they heard his voice. All the soldiers stood to attention. I didn't get it.

"I'm very happy to see my men returned home. However, I'd like to address one man. Major Edward Anthony Mason Cullen was a remarkable man. He is the only man to become a Major after six months of serving. It takes most men at least nine years to reach that level, but Major Cullen was the best of the best and had the drive to protect what he loved. He was awarded the position of Major six months ago. He took to the role with amazing skill and grace. I had never seen anyone like him before. Most people become hard and cold when given the responsibility of men's lives. He didn't, he cared for us all and protected us all till the very end. I'm afraid to say Major Edward Anthony Mason Cullen has gone missing in action. We don't know how, where or why but we are doing the best we can to get him back. We stand here today saluting his sacrifice for those he loved and cared for."

All the soldiers saluted. I couldn't care less what was going on around me. Edward was gone. I ran at the Lieutenant Colonel.

"What do you mean he's missing? How could you lose a person? Who do you think you are? It's your job to protect them."

"I'm guessing you're Bella. I'm so sorry. Edward loves you so much Bella where ever he is. He never shut up about you. I'm so sorry."

"He's gone. He's really gone."

"Hey Bella, he's not gone for good. At least not yet. Hold onto that and never let go. Edward was the best fighter ever. Never give up hope."

_Present day_

I cried for weeks after that. I went to work, did what I had to then curled up in our bed for the rest of the day just holding one of his shirts.

Jasper had blamed himself for Edward going missing. See Jasper's foot got stuck in a hole as they were being chased. They didn't have any weapons on them at the time so had no way to fight back. Edward was in charge at the time and had the choice of leaving him or helping. He sent the rest of the squad on and he dug Jasper out. They both ran for it. Edward had always been the fastest but seemed to be behind Jasper. Jasper never stopped running until he was safe behind the line of armed soldiers a good few miles away. He never saw Edward again. No one knows what happened to him but they heard gun shots in the distance. Without a body or solid evidence it was declared that he was missing in action.

Since then they spent a year trying to find him until they found traces of his blood along the trail of where Jasper and he ran. That's when they declared him to be dead. His funeral took place in Forks. The week leading up to the funeral Forks was packed. Soldiers from all over the country were here. There was even some higher up soldiers from England. Everyone kept saying that he was the best soldier that had ever been seen, but if that were true he would be here with me.


	4. Funeral

**Funeral**

The day of his funeral there was a police escort led by my father, chief of police in Forks, which took his coffin with our flag on top all the way to the church. Just before the ceremony police sirens could be heard and everyone waited.

Barack Obama, the president himself stepped from the slick black car and held his hand for his wife. They were escorted down the path between the rows and rows of people. I couldn't care less that the president was here. I only cared that Edward wasn't; that he'd never hold my hand, look into my eyes or kiss me again.

The president took a seat in the front row next to me, I really didn't care.

"Welcome everyone. It has been a difficult time for many people lately. We are gathered here to say our farewells to Major Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. He was the youngest soldier to become a major. It has never been heard of for a soldier of six months to become a major. Being at the age of 22 when he became Major is the biggest accomplishment there is. We have fellow soldiers, cadets, majors, generals, Lieutenants, friends, family and the great President himself here today, but the one to be affected the most is one Bella Swan. Major Cullen talked about her non-stop. They loved each other. I'd like to give Miss Swan my sincerest apologies. I wasn't there to protect my squadron and for that we lost Edward. I will always remember Edward and I hope that you will all remember him too. Please stand for the national anthem."

Everyone stood as I made my way over to his coffin. I lay my hand over it as the national anthem began. Soldiers, Lieutenants, Major's and whoever else was there saluted as the flag was raised. The anthem ended and people started dispersing into the church.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Isabella Swan?"

I didn't answer. I just kept crying over his coffin.

"I'd like to tell you that Major Cullen was an amazing man. He did something for his country that I could never do. He sacrificed himself for a friend, a brother and his country. I'd like to award him a medal of honour. It may not mean much to you; however, these are not given out lightly. From what I've heard Major Cullen was the best soldier you could find. It was not his duty to rescue his brother. He had the right to run; to save himself. All soldiers do, but Major Cullen saved a man in need. I want you to have this to remember that Major Cullen didn't die for nothing. He died for what is right."

I turned to see Mr Obama looking down at me in his suit and tie with a medallion in one hand.

"Wear it to show the people of this world what he has done. I'm sorry for your loss. If you ever need anything Miss Swan give me a call."

I stood there as he clipped the medallion to my dress and handed me a card. He saluted before walking towards his car with his wife and security.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, their adopted parents and my parents made their way over to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's all my fault."

"Jasper stop blaming yourself. Please just don't. Edward would do anything to make sure you were safe."

"But he's my younger brother. I'm supposed to look after him. Not him look after me."

"He did it for all of us. Just please stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you."

"Bella why was the president over here?"

"He awarded Edward the medal of honour."

I said before breaking down crying again.

_Present day_

To say they had been shocked is an understatement. They spent the next month comforting me day in day out. It didn't help much but I pretended they were helping.

Jasper and Emmett went out to fight once more before coming home for good and getting different jobs. They had said that they couldn't face losing each other. Jasper became a history teacher at Forks high school, whilst Emmett was the Phys-Ed teacher. They'd always come to my classroom at lunch to make sure I was okay because I'd have my bad days, when I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. They were always there for me.

I wore Edward's medal with pride every day. All the students I teach know the story behind the medal and what Edward did for the country. I was pleased that all students I had enjoyed English. Because of my age I could relate to them better than any of the other teachers. They would smile at me in the halls, talk to me when they had problems and just came to chat when they needed someone to talk to. I had no one to talk to. There was no one who knew what I had to go through. I had contacted the President once since the funeral only because I had been through a really rough spot and almost lost my apartment. He had sorted it so that I wouldn't have to worry about rent ever again. I was really grateful because my apartment was all I had that connected me to Edward now. His presence lingered in the rooms as if he had been there only minutes before, but I knew better. He would never set foot in our apartment again.


	5. Life continues

**Life continues**

It was the day he was last seen. The day Jasper got stuck. The day Edward gave his life for Jasper. It was always the hardest day I had to live through. It had finally reached three years since he died. Three years since he had been seen. Three years since someone heard his voice.

I would always spend the day at the Cullen's house. I got this day off every year. It was the only day I took off. No matter what I'd be at school every morning ready to teach my six classes I had.

I was currently sitting in the Cullen living room with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. We'd pass stories of Edward round the room all day. Laughing at the funny memories, but I'd always end up crying because I'd remember that Edward would never make any new memories.

"Do you remember the time Edward came to school with bright pink hair?"

"I remember that. Alice put pink hair dye in his shampoo before he took his shower. It didn't come out for a whole week."

"I felt so bad for him but couldn't help but to laugh."

I said as I remembered the bright pink headed Edward.

"He was so mad at you for that Alice. He burnt your three favourite shirts and hid your new Gucci bag for a month."

"He was so mean. I didn't deserve that."

"Yes you did Alice. He could have done much worse than that. He even considered burning all your clothes and cutting all your credit cards up into millions of pieces. I had to convince him not to. All our lives would have been made so much worse if he had."

"He did not think of that."

"Yes he did. He told me all about his plan when you were all out shopping. I literally had to pin him to the ground so he couldn't get to your wardrobe."

Everyone laughed at the image of me pinning Edward to the ground.

The day went by slowly with me ending up crying myself to sleep in Edward's old room.

Rose and Emmett lived round the corner from their parents now and Alice and Jasper lived opposite them. They stayed at their parents once a week though so they could be with each other as much as possible. We had learnt that you could lose someone you love in an instant. My dad kept asking me to come round more often but I would always give him the same excuse of too much marking and lesson planning to do.

I went back to school the next day with red, puffy eyes. No one asked what was wrong or commented because they all knew why. Several of my students sat with me at lunch just because. It was nice to know that my students cared.

On the Friday news spread round the school like wild fire that there would be a new English teacher starting on Monday. It was about time the school found a new English teacher. They had been looking for one since half way through last year. No one knew the name of the teacher, not even the rest of the staff.

"Bella, what are you doing for your birthday on Monday?"

I got my students to call me Bella because it put us me on the same level of status as them.

"I completely forgot it was my birthday on Monday."

"Well now that you remember, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll probably do what I did last year. Come to work, then go home and eat ice cream all evening."

"Come on Bella. I may be 17 but I know that 27 almost 28 year old woman don't want to be alone on their birthday."

"You're right Jasmine. I don't want to be alone on my birthday. I want my boyfriend to be there with me. We both know that won't happen."

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean it like that. I know you find it hard."

"It's okay Jasmine. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for being so rude."

Jasmine left shortly after, leaving me to think about my birthday. It would be my third birthday without Edward there to celebrate with me. I wanted him to take me out somewhere nice, tell me how much he loves me and kiss me all night long. I could dream couldn't I? Alice and Rose kept pestering me to do go over to theirs for the evening or go out to dinner with them. I'd never do anything on my birthday but eat ice cream and watch Disney movies into the early hours of the morning. (Who doesn't love Disney?) My favourite is UP. The story of an old man on a mission to full-fill his wife's ambition to reach the top of the waterfall even when she is gone. I always cry when he gets there. It's a beautiful, romantic film. Also the story of Pocahontas is amazing. I love to sing along to all the songs; especially Colours of the wind. The way one woman brings two nations together just before war was going to break out. Then letting the one she loves go because it was the best for him.

The rest of the day breezed by with people wishing me a good weekend. I smiled at them all and gave some hugs to my favourite students –who doesn't have favourites. I never let favouritism effect how I treat my students though. Jasper and Emmett walked to my car with me before departing in Emmett's Jeep.

The weekend would be a long one. That much I knew. The future I had no idea what held for me.


	6. Birthday

**Birthday**

I am finally 28 years old. My life feels so long. I can't wait till I get old and finally pass into the next life. Don't get me wrong. I'm not suicidal in any way. I've never thought like that and never will but life gets boring and dull when you've lost the only one you will ever love. Nothing exciting happens. Not ever. I get up, go to school, mark books late into the night, go home eat dinner and fall asleep curled up with Edward's shirt.

I woke up to the familiar, constant beeping coming from my alarm. I wish Edward was here to walk me up in the morning. I wouldn't mind getting up if it meant being with Edward. Alas, I cannot have that privilege. I went through my usual morning routine: a shower, getting dressed in my slick black tight fitting dress Alice made me wear for my birthday, brushing of the teeth. I left my bedroom and passed the front door on the way to the small kitchen. Seven envelopes lay on the floor. I picked them up and went to get into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl, spoon, cereal and milk.

I decided to open the one I knew was from my parents. My dad's handwriting was very distinguishable because you could barely read it. My parents had sent me a birthday card with 150$ in it so I could buy what I wanted. The next I opened was from Carlisle and Esme. They'd sent a birthday card along with a 170$ book voucher. I'd definitely use that soon. I needed a new copy of Wuthering Heights, so the one I already had wouldn't completely fall apart. It was the only book Edward would read to me when we lay in each other's arms at night. He didn't understand the point of the book, but knew it was my favourite so insisted that he reads it.

The next envelope was a birthday card from Edward's old Lieutenant Colonel. He tried to stay contacted with me, even if it meant just sending birthday and Christmas cards between us. He wished me a happy birthday and asked if how I was doing? I'd have to send him an email at some point in the week.

Rose and Emmett sent a birthday card with a monkey on the front. No guessing that Emmett bought that card. He was always trying to find new ways to make me smile.

Alice and Jasper sent a simple birthday card with a big 28 on the front. I was surprised Alice hadn't put any of those little bits of confetti in the card.

The last envelope had the Presidential seal on the back. I was expecting this. Every birthday since the funeral I've gotten a card signed by the President and his family. Anyone would be amazed to get a letter from the President but I couldn't care less. This year was slightly different though. Instead of just a card there was picture of a black car. On the back were the words.

'Bella. It's been a hard few years and for your 28th birthday my family and I would like to give you this Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4. Also I'd like to invite you to mine and my wife's wedding anniversary on the 6th of October. The tickets will be sent to your home in the next week. You can bring a plus one along with you if you wish.

I hope to see you soon

Yours Sincerely

Barak Obama

The president of the United States.

A horn sounded from out in the apartment's parking lot. I slipped on my black pumps and made my way outside. There in front of me was the beautiful black car. A man in a black suit stood at the door with a black Audi behind.

"Ma'am the President wishes you a happy birthday and hopes you have a good day. He also wants you to enjoy your new car. Here are your keys. I'm sorry but I must be going. Happy birthday."

"Thank you?"

I didn't know what to say. I had never been given anything so expensive. I have never wanted anyone to spend money on me. Edward was the only one to understand that. He would try to spend money on me but not very much. He normally just took me out for a fancy dinner and not tell me the price.

I just stood there staring at the car until I noticed the time slipping by.

Running back to my apartment, I fell on the stairs causing me to cut my knee. Alice won't be happy if I get blood on my dress.

When I got to my apartment I threw the door open and ran into the kitchen. I cleaned and wrapped my knee to stop infection, washed my bowl and spoon before grabbing my jacket and bag.

I decided to go school in my old truck instead of my Bugatti. I didn't want people to know of my car just yet. Starting up the truck didn't go to plan. The engine released reams and reams of smoke. Looks like my trucks dead.

I sighed climbing from my dead truck. I'd have to get someone to tow it for me at a later date. I'm sure Rose would do that for me. She's been waiting to get rid of my truck for years.

Guess I'm driving the Bugatti now.

The drive to school was one of comfort for the first time ever. I pulled into my regular spot of the car park and looked round to see everyone staring at me. Okay, they weren't staring at me. The windows had been blacked so you could only see out but it felt that way to me. I could see Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper standing around Emmett's Jeep. Why would Rose and Alice be here? The first bell went but no one moved. They all continued staring at my car. The principle came out to see why no one was going to class.

"Everyone to class nowwwww."

He started to shout before looking at my car. I can't sit here all day no matter what. I took a deep breath before opening my car door.

One foot on the ground, I swivelled in my seat and placed my other foot on the ground. Everyone gasped as they saw me. The whispers started.

"It's Bella."

"Where did she get the car?"

"She looks really hot."

"Look at her. She looks amazing."

I looked over at the others to see them all staring at me apart from Rose who had yet to notice me. She was too busy looking at my car.

"Bella where did you get the car?"

"The President."

"The President of these here United States!"

"Emmett shut up. The whole school doesn't need to hear."

"Too late."

I looked round to see everyone staring at me. Rose had finally dragged her eyes away from my car to look at me.

"Anyway Bella you look hot."

I blushed deep red.

"Thanks Alice, but did I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes. It's your birthday and you never wear anything nice."

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Principle Greene asked us to be here for the assembly later. Carlisle and Esme will be here in about five minutes. We weren't told why he wanted us here just that we had to be here."

"Happy Birthday Bella."

"Thanks Rose. Thank you for the cards guys. I appreciate it."

"No need to thank us Bella. You're family and it's what people do for the ones they love."

"Everyone to class now! Miss Swan happy birthday."

He smirked at me as if he knew something I didn't.

"We'll see you later Bella. Nice car by the way."

"Thanks Emmett. I'll see you in the assembly."

As soon as I started heading into the building everyone else stopped staring and moved.

When I went into my classroom to take the register my class were already there.

"Happy Birthday Bella."

"Happy birthday Bella.

"Happy birthday Bella."

Voices rang out through the room.

"Thank you class. I hope you had a good weekend."

I sat behind my desk to take the register.

"Bella we were wondering where the car came from."

I knew this was coming.

"It was a birthday present. My truck broke this morning so I drove my new car today."

"Oh okay."

Whispers broke out through the classroom. I looked at the clock and saw we had 5 minutes before the school assembly that had been scheduled for this morning.

"Alright class settle down. I need to take the register then you will make your way to the sports hall for Mr Greene's assembly. I want you to show the new English teacher how good this school is."

As soon as I finished the register my class gathered up their things. Everyone filed out in to the hall after wishing me a happy birthday. I thanked them all, but to be honest I'd never have a fully happy birthday again. Edward was the only one who could make me truly happy. I smile every now and then but most of the time I'm not completely happy.

Sweeping my hair over my shoulder, I made my way from my class room to meet Jasper at his room.

"Hey Jasper. You ready to go to the sports hall?"

"Yeah. Alice is with Rose and Emmett. She left when Carlisle and Esme got here. They'll be waiting for us."

"Okay."

"You okay Bella? It's your birthday. You're supposed to be happy not sad."

"I'm good Jasper. I just wish Edward was here."

"I know Bella. We all miss him but we're here for you. Don't forget that."

"I never do."

"Good. Come on then. We need to welcome the new teacher to school. By the way you look really good today."

"Thanks Jasper."

We made our way to the sports hall where all assemblies are held because it is the only room big enough. Everyone was already seated but there was three empty seats left next to the Cullens.

Jasper took the seat next to Alice so I sat on his other side. Mr Greene stood at the small podium.

"Good morning everyone. We are here to welcome the new English teacher to Forks high but first I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Colonel Davis."

The doors opened to reveal Emmett, Jasper and Edward's old Lieutenant Colonel. Jasper and Emmett looked completely shocked. I guess they had no idea what was going on.

Lieutenant Davis was as professional as ever but I could see that he was just as confused as everyone else here.

"Lieutenant if you could take a seat next to Miss Swan, thank you."

He gave a curt nod before sitting next to me.

"It's good to see you Bella. Happy birthday."

"It's good to see you too Lieutenant. What are you doing here?"

"Principal Greene contacted me a few weeks asking if I could come here today. I'm not sure why but came any way. He said it was important and that I should be here. I've had some time of recently so came down yesterday."

"Okay."

Principle Greene cleared his throat to cut the whispers off.

"You may not know but Lieutenant Colonel Davis was Emmett and Jaspers commanding officer when they fought for this country. He was also Edward Cullen's officer. We all know the story of Major Edward Cullen. I'd like Bella Swan to come up here for me."

I looked at him curiously as I stood and pulled my dress down slightly. I stood next to Mr Greene.

"I'd like to wish Bella a happy birthday. I'm sure after last week everyone will give Miss Swan an easy time and not stress her out too much. It's been over three and a half years since she lost Major Edward and I'm sorry for that. Miss Swan deserves to be happy which is why I'd like to welcome our new English teacher to Forks high."


	7. New Teacher

**New Teacher**

I heard the doors behind me open. The Cullen's mouths dropped as well as Lieutenant Davis'. The only sound I could hear was footsteps approaching me.

I turned around slowly to see a curly, bronze haired man with bright emerald eyes filled with tears. It was Edward. My Edward.

I just stood there confused by what I was seeing. How was Edward here? He can't be here. He died three years ago.

He walked straight up to me without taking his eyes away from mine. He was crying now.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"E-Edward?"

"I'm here Bella. I'm here."

"How? You died."

"I didn't. I'm very much alive. I love you."

"I love you too."

His lips came down on mine in a loving kiss. Edward was here. Edward was here and kissing me. I kissed him back hard. This is what I'd been missing the last few years. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. He pulled back smiling down at me.

"I missed you Bella. So much."

He kissed me again. My arms wrapped around his neck holding him to me. This time he pulled back faster grimacing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella. I'm alright."

"Edward I love you."

"I love you so much Bella. I'm sorry."

Before I could say anything we were attacked by lots of arms. Edward was here. He was here in my arms alive. I sobbed into his shoulder as he sobbed into my hair. He came back. He came back to me.

"Edward is that really you?"

"Mom I'm home."

"Oh my god, Edward I love you son."

"I love you too mom. I missed you all so much."

I held onto Edward as if he'd disappear into a puff of smoke.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I love you."

"You're my life Edward. I love you. I love you. I love you."

We started kissing again whilst being squashed by our family. Loud applause brought us back to the sport hall. Everyone let go of us and stood back. I'd never let go of Edward ever again.

"Everyone I'd like to welcome the new English teacher Major Edward Cullen to Forks High school."

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face.

"You're staying?"

"I'm never leaving again. I've been gone too long already. I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. I'll never stop loving you."

"Bella I have something to ask you. Something I should've asked a long time ago."

He pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes. He got down on one knee with my hand in his. The hall became silent.

"Isabella Swan since the day we met my world's been brighter. When I went into the army I did it for you. To keep you safe from the bad things in the world. I could only carry on because I had to get back to you. I know I've been gone for a long time but will you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I couldn't believe it. My Edward was here, on my birthday, asking me to marry him.

"Yes."

He pulled out a small black satin box and opened it up. There nestled inside was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. A ring of diamonds surrounded a deep green emerald.

"This was my grandmothers. I've had it with me ever since we moved into our apartment."

He smiled up at me as he slid the ring on my finger. Cheers exploded through the hall as Edward kissed me again. I was engaged. I was engaged to Edward. My Edward who was believed to be dead.

"I love you my Bella."

"I love you more my Edward."

"Not possible."

He whispered before crashing his lips to mine again. I could kiss him for the rest of my life.

"Thank you Bella."

"What for?"

"Not giving up on me. Loving me and not moving on."

"I could never move on. You're the only one I'll ever love and this ring proves that."

"Do you like it? It's a bite old. I can get you a new one if you want."

I crushed my lips to his.

"Shut up Edward. I love it. Thank you."

"I love you Bella."

"Edward."

"Mom, dad. I've missed you."

Esme and Carlisle took us both up into a hug.

"God Edward. What happened to you?"

"Let's not talk about that now. I just want to be with my family right now."

"Sorry Edward. I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom."

I still had tears running down my face when a throat was cleared.

"Major Cullen. It's great to see you again. I thought we lost you."

"You didn't lose me just misplaced. Thank you for looking after my brothers."

"It's my duty to protect those under my service, you know that. It's an honour to be in your presence Major Cullen. Congratulations the both of you. "

They exchanged smiles before Lieutenant Davis saluted and made his way towards the door muttering something that sounded like.

"Miracle."

"Edward thank you. I'm your brother and I wasn't there to help you. I'm so sorry."

"Jasper come here."

Jasper wrapped his arms around the both of us as I still refused to let go.

"It's not your fault Jasper. I did what was right. I couldn't leave you there. I'd never leave you there."

"We'll talk about this later. Thank you for coming home."

"Thank you for leaving the army and looking after my Bella when I couldn't."

"She's family Edward. Us Cullen's protect our family."

He pulled back as Alice and Rose jumped on us, crying into us.

They didn't say anything and didn't need to. They just embraced their long lost brother.

"Major welcome home. It's about time."

"You couldn't keep me away Emmett and I'm no longer Major. I haven't been major since the day we were attacked."

"You'll always be Major to me. You saved the family when you had a choice."

"The choice was joining the army even though we all knew the consequences. I just did my job."

"You did more than your job Edward you always do. I'm so happy for you Bella."

"Thanks Emmett."

Edward and I stood embraced in each other's arms for a long time before we looked up to see an empty sport hall.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. Are you really going to work here?"

"Yes. I got a teachers degree a week ago. It wasn't hard. Not when I was determined to get you back."

"You would've got me back no matter what."

"I know. Happy birthday my fiancé."

"I never thought I'd here that."

"Why?"

"You were gone. I could never be with anyone else. You are it for me."

"I love you my amazing Bella."

We kissed for a long time before the lunch bell rang.

"We should go see the others. They've missed you. Plus we have work."

"Come on love. I don't want to be fired on my first day."

"That wouldn't go very well."

Edward wrapped his arm round me as I clung to his side.

"I'm never letting go."

"Neither am I."

I snuggled into his side as he led me from the hall. People stopped and smiled at us as we passes. Some of my students congratulated us.

"Your students really like you love."

"I try my best. Being 28 I'm the youngest teacher so can relate to the kids best. I show them respect so they show me respect in return. It works really well actually. You'd think they'd be flying of the walls but they do the work."

"You really are an amazing woman Bella. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one. You survived a war when you were alone. No one else can say that. It's a miracle that you're alive. You came back to me. I can't ask for more."

"I'll always come back to you Bella. You can't keep me away."

Our eyes met and I'm sure I looked a mess after all the crying.

"You look beautiful today Bella. That dress suits you."

"Thank you Edward. You're as handsome as always."

"Where did you get the medal from?"

"President Obama awarded you it for your bravery and sacrifice."

"When was this?"

His eyes welled up.

"At your funeral two years ago."

"There was a funeral?"

"After a year of searching they found traces of your blood where Jasper last saw you so announced you dead. I didn't want to believe it but I couldn't argue with the facts."

"I'm so sorry Bella. You had to go through so much. I'm here now and we can spend forever together. I love you my amazing fiancé."

"I like the sound of forever my incredible fiancé."

Our lips connected in a loving kiss outside my classroom. Those students passing cheered and applauded.

Edward pulled back smirking.

"They'd better get used to it. I plan on kissing you whenever I see you."

"I like the sound of that plan."

I opened the door to my room to see the rest of the Cullens and Lieutenant Davis sitting behind various desks. They looked up to see the two of us in each other's arms smiling blinding smiles.

You could tell they had all been crying even Lieutenant Davis.

"Edward how are you here son?"

"It's a long story and not the most pleasant. I don't want to talk about it now. I got my family back and I'm not leaving. Any way it's Bella's birthday and we're going to celebrate. Tonight I'm taking us all out to dinner. Lieutenant you are welcome to bring your wife if you wish."

"Thank you Major. I'd like to talk to you at some point about everything though."

"Of course. I expected nothing less."

"Where will you be staying Edward?"

"If Bella will let me I'd love to come back to our apartment."

"You don't have to ask Edward. It's our apartment and I don't want you anywhere else."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you guys I have to get to the gym and prepare my next lesson. It's great to have you back brother. Everyone's missed you so much, especially Bella here. Congratulations as well."

"Thanks Emmett. It's good to see you again too. We'll talk more later."

"Sounds good."

Emmett gave Edward an awkward manly hug due to the fact that I still wouldn't let go and then left with Rose.

The bell signalling end of lunch rang seconds after.

"I've got to go teach some history. I'll see you all later. I missed you brother. I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"It wasn't your fault Jasper understand that. It was my duty to protect the family. That's what I did."

"Thank you Edward."

Both he and Alice embraced us before leaving.

"Mom, dad, Lieutenant I'd love to stay but I've got an English class I must teach. No point losing my job on the first day."

"Of course Edward. I'm just so happy my baby boy's returned. I thought you were really gone."

"I know mom. I didn't think I'd make it either but here I am. Thank you mom for everything you've done for me. You may not be my biological mom but you've treated me like your own. Thank you."

"It's okay son. I'm just glad to have you back. You'll always be my son no matter what. Go teach and change people's lives."

"I'll see you soon."

Edward hugged Carlisle and Lieutenant Davis, and kissed Esme on the forehead. We both walked out of my classroom.


	8. Lesson

**Lesson**

"Not that I object or anything love but don't you have a class to teach?"

"Nope. I have Monday's last two periods off. I'm not letting you go just yet."

"Okay then."

He smiled down at me and pecked my lips before stopping outside the door next to my classroom. I looked at him shocked.

"How come you have Mr Wilkinson's room?"

"When you have been in the army you have certain advantages. I wanted to be as close to you as possible all day every day."

"No objections here."

"Come on, I need to meet my new class."

He opened the door with the hand not wrapped around my waist. Cheers could be heard from each student. I blushed and looked down.

"I've missed your blush so much. Don't hide your face love. I've had to go three and a half years without seeing it, don't deprive me of this."

"Fine. If I didn't love you so much I'd say no."

I pecked his lips before pulling back.

"Hello class as you all know I'm your new English teacher Edward Cullen but I want you to call me Edward. Mr Cullen makes me sound really old. Today we won't do any work. I want to get to know you and I think you'd like to know me."

Edward gave me a squeeze before sitting behind his desk. I stood in the corner, leaning against the window just watching. The class became silent as he took the register. I realised that this was one of my best classes on a Friday. This class ended up having three different English teachers throughout the week but that made them work even harder not wanting anything to mess with their exam scores.

"Can everyone move the desks to the edge of the room and make a circle with your seats. I find it easier to talk about ourselves if we can see everyone."

Tables scraped along the floor as they all started moving them. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on Bella. You're joining in."

"I know all these people Edward and they know me. It's you who needs to get to know them."

"As a teacher it's my job to include everybody in activities. That means you too."

"Fine."

Edward dragged me to the circle and pulled up two chairs next to each other.

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem love. It's just what I do."

The rest of the class quieted down as they took their seats in the circle.

"We are going to go round the room and I want you to tell me your name, one thing you enjoy and something you don't like. Bella you go first then we'll go round the circle."

I took a deep breath thinking that this was stupid.

"I'm Bella Swan; I enjoy teaching and don't like sports."

"I'm Alicia Woodford ; I love ballet but don't like shopping."

"I'm Jamie Charlton; I like cooking and hate math."

It carried on in the same fashion round the circle with various answers until it came back to Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen; I like playing the piano and don't like going shopping with my sister Alice."

I chuckled when he said that because I knew exactly what he was talking about. Alice is a wild child when it comes to shopping.

"Now that I know you a bit better I want to go round the circle again but this time tell me something about your family, a friend and what your dream job would be."

"My parents split up when I was a baby, my best friend is Alice and I would love to be a composer."

"I have three sisters and a brother, my best friend is an amazing artist and I'd love to be a professional dancer."

"My mom's the best cook in the world, my friend Robin moved to Canada last year to go to a specialist swimming school so he can compete in the Olympics in a few years. I'd love to be a five star restaurant owner."

People's jobs ranged from fashion designers to boxers to engineers. One girl- called Eliza, I think- whom has always been top of the class surprised me.

"My dad died when I was four. My best friend is my brother Olly. I'd love to be an English teacher like Bella."

Edward looked down at me with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"My parents abandoned me when I was 3 so was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Emmett are both my best friends. I'd like to have a quiet life with my family and Bella."

I kissed him on the cheek as all the girls awed.

"This time I want you all to say something you've never told anyone before."

I started thinking. There was only one thing I could think of that kept in the forefront of my mind. I wanted to tell them something else but couldn't think of anything else.

"Bella you okay?"

"Yes sorry just thinking."

"You sure?"

I just nodded not trusting my voice.

"You got something?"

"Yeah."

I looked at the rest of the class ready to reveal my secret.

"I had a younger brother."

The class was deadly silent. No one knew about my baby brother Danny. He was less than a year younger than me.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me tighter.

"Okay. Not what I was expecting."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"We'll talk about this another time love."

"Thank you."

He smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Jamie, what about you?"

"I'm related Cameron Diaz."

"I killed my sister's hamster."

I didn't listen to what anyone else had to say. I had finally told someone about my brother.

"I was terrified when I first asked Bella out."

I looked up at Edward shocked. I never knew Edward was scared to ask me out. Edward has never been scared of anything.

"Why?"

The class seemed curious as to what his answer would be.

"Because she was the intelligent, funny, adorable and beautiful girl who had attracted my attention the minute she bumped into me."

All the girls awed again. I leaned up to kiss him as he lowered his lips to mine. Our lips met in a loving kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too my Bella."

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as he continued the lesson.

"This last time I want everyone to tell me something they regret. Whether it's something you did do or something you didn't do."

"I regret not spending as much time with my dad as I could have."

"I regret not paying enough attention in school when I was younger."

"I regret forgetting to feed my sisters hamsters."

Many people regretted things they didn't do and very few regretted something they did.

It got back round to Edward and I couldn't wait to hear what he regretted.

"I regret not asking Bella to marry me sooner."

He said looking into my eyes. Tears ran down my eyes again today as what he said sank in.

Before anyone said anything the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.

"Right class. I'll see you all tomorrow. I'd like you all to bring your favourite book in, whether it's from when you were five or fifteen. Have a good day."

"Thank you Edward."

"Bye Edward. Happy birthday Bella."

"Thank you everyone."

A few of the girls stayed behind.

"Thank you for coming back Edward. Bella needs you."

They all hugged us close.

"Bella's been miserable without you. She deserves you. She's the best teacher ever."

"Thank you girls. I'm glad you think I'm a good teacher."

"You're not just a good teacher Bella, you're the best there is."

"We'd better get going to our next lesson before we're too late."

"Congratulations Bella, Edward. You two are really cute together."

"Thanks girls. Now go before you get detention."

They ran out the room giggling between them.

"They all really like you love."

"They like you too Edward. Your lesson was really interesting. I never knew you were scared when you asked me out."

"That was the point of the exercise. To tell others something about you and see who you can trust."

"It's a great idea. Where did it come from?"

"As a major I had to have some way of knowing who to trust and who I couldn't."

"You are an amazing Major. You know that?"

"I wasn't an amazing Major. I was a brother looking out for his family."

"That's not true Edward. You wouldn't have gotten this if you weren't the best out there. Do you know what the President said when he gave this to me. He said that you were the best soldier there has ever been. You can't argue with the President Edward so don't."

"Fine love. I won't. By the way I have free period now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you want to do something?"

"Can we go back to ours? It's been a really long day and I want to spend some time with you before we go out tonight."

"That sounds amazing. Let's go tell the others what we're doing and where to meet us later then we can go."


	9. Time Together

**Time together**

After we had found everyone in various parts of the school and told them what we were doing we headed out to the parking lot.

"How did you get here Edward?"

"I got a cab."

"Come on then we can take my car."

"Do you still have your truck?"

"Not anymore. I'll show you."

When he saw my car his jaw dropped.

"Where did you get the car from love?"

"It is a birthday present from Mr President. It arrived this morning."

"You seem to know the President really well."

"I don't talk to him at all. He just sends birthday and Christmas cards every year and helped me with some financial problems once."

"I'm glad the leader of our country has been helping his people."

"Do you want to drive Edward?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah. I know you love cars. Why not?"

"Because it's yours."

"Edward when we get married what's mine will be yours so you better start accepting that there is no mine and yours but ours."

"Fine, only because it means you will be mine. All mine."

"I've always been yours Edward. No questions about it."

"The sooner we leave, the more time we'll get together."

We hoped into my Bugatti and headed off to what can finally be called our apartment once again.

Edward pulled into the spot next to my dead truck before opening my door for me. No one had done that in such a long time.

"Come on love. It's time to go home."

We made our way up the elevator to the fourth and top floor. I pulled my key from my bag and unlocked the door. Edward followed me into our apartment, taking his shoes off by the front door like I did. He picked me up and carried me bridal style into the small kitchen where he deposited me on one of the chairs.

"What would you like to eat my love?"

"You don't have to do that Edward. I can get myself something to eat."

"Hey. I'm going to spoil my fiancé for the rest of her life. It's the least I can do."

"You don't need to do anything for me. You being here is enough."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you so much Edward."

Food forgotten, we started a passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around Edward's neck as he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. We continued kissing on the bed, not doing anything else. Just showing our love through our lips. There were so many questions that had been left unanswered but we both agreed silently that it wasn't the time for talking. My hands travelled from his bronze locks to the first buttons on his shirt. Our tongues battled for dominance as I unbuttoned his shirt. I ran my hands over his chiselled chest.

He pulled back suddenly groaning. Not in the way I wanted him to but in a pained way.

"Edward what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing love. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"How can you say that? It's obvious you're hurt. I've seen you grimacing all day when someone hugged you quite hard. Don't ever tell me not to worry about you. I can't help it. You mean everything to me and I've already lost you once. I'm not losing you again."

"Shhh. Shh baby. You'll never lose me again. I'm not going anywhere without you. You're stuck with me forever baby."

"Forever."

I smiled down at him as I said that. We'd have a happy forever together and spend the never ending space of time together up in heaven.

My smile disappeared when I saw his stomach.

"What happened Edward?"

He looked down to where I was looking and his smile disappeared just as fast as mine.

"I'll tell you tomorrow baby. It's not something for you to hear on your birthday but I promise to tell you tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise. What's mine is yours remember. So what I know is what you should know."

"I love you Edward. More than my life."

"I love you baby."

He flipped us over so he was on top of me before resuming our kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lip quickly, begging for entrance. I granted his tongue entrance with hunger. I needed the taste of my Edward. I let his tongue take control as my hands wrapped in his hair.

I tugged his hair gently eliciting a moan from his lips which caused me to moan into his mouth.

After a long time of kissing and moaning we calmed down enough to stop kissing and just lay in each other's arms as I started to drift to sleep. I felt Edward move out of the bed and moaned, my eyes fluttering open.

"Shh baby. I'm just setting the alarm so we get up in time to go out for dinner."

When he got back into bed I curled up on his chest watching in case I lay on his scar. His arms wrapped around me as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	10. Dinner

**Dinner**

I felt something tasty moving on my lips as I regained consciousness. I hummed in response and started moving my lips against Edward's. I could feel him smile into the kiss as my fingers started massaging his scalp. His strong hands pulled me closer to him if possible.

"Come on baby. You need to wake up. I'm going to take my fiancé out to a wonderful dinner tonight but I can't if my beautiful girl doesn't get up."

"Why can't we stay here? I like being here. It's just you and me."

"You don't know how much I'd like to baby but I told my family –soon to be our family- that we'd see them tonight. It's only fair because they haven't seen me in three and a half years. No matter how much I want to stay here I want to see my family too. I've missed them almost as much as I'd missed you."

"I'm sorry Edward. I'll get up in a minute."

"Don't apologise baby. I understand that you want me to yourself and I promise my fiancé we will celebrate your birthday when we get back."

"Okay. Give me five minutes then I'll get up."

Edward started to kiss me again.

"What are you doing Edward? I thought you were going to get up?"

"If you get five minutes why can't I? I'm going to spend my five minutes kissing the birthday girl, unless she has any objections."

"No objections here. I may as well spend my five minutes kissing my amazing fiancé, unless he has any objections?"

Edward didn't respond with words but started kissing me with the love that I had been missing for the past few years. His tongue traced my bottom lip gently but I could tell he hungered for it. My lips parted slightly and Edward's tongue slid into my mouth.

All too soon he pulled away and picked me up bridal style carrying me to the bathroom.

"You get ready baby and I'll be waiting for you. Don't take too long though; I want to see your beautiful face as much as possible."

"I'll be quick. I don't want to be away from you longer than necessary."

I pulled his collar so he was level with me and pecked him on the lips.

"See you in a minute."

Edward left me on the toilet, pecked me on the lips and walked out of the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower and washed faster than I ever had but made sure I cleaned myself properly with my strawberry shampoo and body wash. Edward had always said he loved my strawberry smell. I had shaved my legs in the morning so skipped that bit.

I slid into my dress once dry and brushed my hair out getting ready to straighten my hair. I turned around to look in my makeup bag that was sitting on the toilet. Two arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. Edward started kissing my neck all the way up to behind my ear. My back arched and I moaned as he kissed and sucked behind my ear.

"Uhhrg. Edward."

"Shh baby."

Kiss.

"I."

Suck.

"Love."

Kiss.

"You."

Suck.

"Baby."

I wrapped my arms around his head pulling him into me. He moaned into my neck when I started massaging his head.

"You're taking too long Bella."

"I just need to straighten my hair and I'll be ready."

"You were gone too long though. Next time I'll help you baby."

"That sounds like a great plan but I'm nearly done. Next time I'll take you up on your offer."

He sucked and nibbled the crook of my neck whilst I pulled his hair gently.

"Can you bring my straighteners to the bedroom Edward? I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll be counting. If you aren't out in a minute I'm coming back in."

"I don't doubt it."

Edward unwrapped himself from me and brought my lips to his for a deep kiss. I pulled back first but pecked him on the lips. He picked up my hairbrush and straightener's and backed out of the bathroom.

I quickly applied some mascara and lip gloss. I'd never liked lip stick. It always seemed to have a funky taste to me. Just as I was about to leave the bathroom Edward's strong arms picked me up and cradled me to him.

"You're minutes up Miss Swan."

"I do apologise Mr Cullen. Let's not make a habit of it shall we."

"Of course not Miss Swan. There will be consequences if it continues."

"Then I'll be sure to be on time Mr Cullen."

Edward nuzzled his face into mine as he hummed.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Thank you."

He placed me on the floor near the bed and sat behind me pulling me into his lap. I picked up my straighteners and started my hair. Edward distracted me several times resulting in me burning myself a couple of times. After the third time of burning myself Edward took the straighteners from me and finished my hair.

"There you go baby. You look amazingly beautiful Bella."

"Thank you Edward. You look even more handsome than usual. I love you."

"I love you too Bella. My amazing fiancé."

I loved that he called me his fiancé so much. I never thought I'd be getting married. And to Edward none the less. He was more than I could ever ask for. The youngest major there ever was and the soldier who died but lived.

"Come on baby. We need to go."

"Let's go join your family."

Instead of letting me walk to the door, Edward lifted me up again and walked to the door. He didn't let me down but picked up my shoes and bag before opening the door and walking to the parking lot.

"Where's your keys baby?"

"Side pocket of my bag."

I relaxed into his chest as we neared the Bugatti. Edward opened my door and lowered me into to the passenger side giving me my shoes and bag. Before he closed the door he pulled me into a loving kiss. It lasted for a few minutes before he pulled back and climbed into the driver's side.

"Where are we going Edward?"

"La Bella Italia."

"You remembered our restaurant?"

"How could I forget? It was the first restaurant I took you to and it was the first restaurant we went to as an official couple. Now it will be the first restaurant we go to as an engaged couple. Nothing but the best for you baby."

He started the car and hit the road. We sat in a comfortable silence just relishing in each other's company. Edward picked up my hand and kissed it continuously. Eventually we pulled up to the restaurant to see the rest of the Cullen family, Lieutenant Davis and his wife and my dad. We'd be taking up a big table in the restaurant.

Wait. Did I see my dad?

"What's my dad doing here?"

"I called him."

"You called him? When?"

"When you were asleep. I thought you'd want him here."

"Thank you Edward. What did he say when you rang?"

"He didn't say anything at first. It was really silent at first but when he recovered he seemed really happy. I asked if he wanted to come out to dinner tonight for your birthday. He assured me he'd be here."

"I'm glad he's here. You are amazing Edward do you know that?"

"You are the amazing one Bella. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't if you won't."

"I'll make that deal."

We shook hands and grinned at each other before Edward got out of the car and came to open my door. He opened the door and lifted me out. I had slipped my shoes on, on the journey. An arm wrapped around my waist as his lips came down on my head. I smiled up at Edward and pecked him on the lips.

"Edward, Bella. It's nice to see you made it."

Alice gave us a knowing look.

"I'm sorry we're late. Bella fell asleep when we got in and I wanted to let her rest. She looked so tired."

"It's so good to see you Edward. I'm so surprised but none the less extremely pleased you've returned."

"I couldn't stay away forever Charlie. I couldn't leave my family and you couldn't keep me away from Bella."

He smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead.

I went and hugged my dad as a signal for Edward to hug his parents.

"Hey Bells. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks dad. It is a happy birthday."

"When did you find out about Edward?"

"At school. He's the new English teacher."

"I meant it when I said I'm really pleased he's back. It's a miracle he's here. What with him being 'dead' and everything but it's defiantly him. I can tell by the way you look at each other. I couldn't have picked a better man."

"That means a lot to me dad. I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells. You'll always be my baby girl no matter what."

"No matter what."

I pulled back only to be embraced by Esme and Carlisle.

"Thank you Bella."

"Why?"

"Being there for Edward. Trusting in him."

"Why wouldn't I? He's the first I liked, the first I loved and will only ever be the one I love."

"You are perfect for him Bella. Please take care of him for us. He needs you now."

"Of course. I'll always be there for him."

Esme released me from her death grip and took a step back smiling at me. Edward was talking to Charlie with Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey Bella. Having a happy birthday?"

"I am now. How are you guys doing? I'm sorry for taking Edward all for myself."

"We understand Bella. I was annoyed at first, but you need your time with him, especially since you are now engaged. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Alice. I'll make sure Edward visits as often as possible."

"Don't worry about it Bella. We'll see him when we can but you spend as much time as you want with him. He will be your husband after all."

"Thanks Rose. You guys will finally be my official sisters."

"You look really good in that dress by the way Bella. You should wear dresses more often."

"You guys look good as always."

We shared a hug and turned to see the boys come back over to us. Edward gave me a crooked smile and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you."

"I love you so much Edward."

He gave me a quick kiss before taking my hand and leading us into the restaurant.

Once we were all seated around one long rectangular table with Edward and I at one end, then going round you have, Charlie Lieutenant Davis, his wife Sarah, Rose, Emmett at the end, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and back to Edward. La Bella Italia still looked exactly the same since we last came here except for an extension that doubled the size of the restaurant.

This place is like my heart. As long as people are still here it will keep growing and growing with the love it possess both giving and gaining until one day it will grow old and move with the wind to something better.

"Bella, you alright? You blanked out for a few minutes there."

"I've never been happier. Just doing some thinking."

"What do you want to eat then? Pick anything you want love."

"Can I have the mushroom ravioli?"

"Are you sure you don't want something else?"

"You will never change my mind. Haven't you learnt that yet?"

"Always worth a try. I'm guessing you want a coke with that baby."

"You know me so well."

"I'd hope so baby. I've known you almost ten years. I don't forget anything important love. You're the most important thing to me ever Bella. Never forget that."

"I won't."

"Good."

He leaned his forehead against mine and pecked my lips drawing back smiling crookedly. With an arm wrapped around my waist Edward order our food and drinks. Edward started tickling my sides gently causing me to laugh and squirm on my chair.

"Stop. Stop it Edward."

"What's the magic words?"

"Please stop."

"Nope."

"I'll kill you if you don't."

"You wouldn't if you could baby. And nope."

"I love you."

He stopped tickling me but before I got my breath back he pulled me into a searing kiss. I became faint and light headed as Edward pulled away breathing deeply into my face.

"I love you Bella."

The food arrived minutes later with Edward and I starting into each other's eyes. Before anyone started eating Lieutenant Davis stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast to Edward. He is one amazing man and I may not know what happened out there but I know he is the best major there will ever be. It is a miracle to see him sitting at the same table as us after years of thinking him to be gone. I am honoured to have met you and worked alongside you. To Edward."

"To Edward."

Everyone chorused.

"And I'd like to congratulate the two of you on your marriage."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes daddy. Edward proposed today."

"I'm so happy for you baby girl. You're in good hands with Edward; I couldn't have picked anyone better. Congratulation's Edward, Bella."

"To Bella and Edward."

Everyone chorused again before clinking glasses and tucking into their meals.

"To Edward."

I whispered leaning my forehead to Edward's.

"To Bella."

He whispered back. I gave him a soft, gentle smile to which he returned, kissed me on my forehead and pulled my chair closer to his. We both started our food and engaged in the general chatter going round the table. Every now and then Edward would feed me some of his risotto and I'd return the action. Overall I was having the best time I'd had in a long time.

After we'd finished up with our desserts Edward paid the bill despite the parents and my protests and we walked out into the cool night air.

"It was so good to see you Edward. When you are ready to talk about what happened give me a call and I'll be round."

Lieutenant Davis gave Edward a man hug before coming over to me.

"Happy birthday Bella and congratulations. Edward's a great man and you deserve each other."

"Thank you. Thank you for all your help and support."

"That's alright Bella."

I said goodbye to everyone as did Edward with us promising that after school in two days we'd all meet at the Cullen house so Edward could tell us what happened to him. I could feel myself drifting off on the spot. You'd think I'd be wide awake but a lot happened in the day and my emotions had gone haywire. We'd started to make our way to the car when I swayed and stumbled into Edward.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened? Talk to me Bella."

"Tired."

"Thank God. You scared me so bad Bella. Let's get you home."

"Love you."

"I love you too Bella. Happy birthday my beautiful fiancé."

My eyes closed as Edward lifted me into his arms. I drifted in and out of sleep throughout the ride back to our apartment in Forks. I felt Edward's arms lift me from the car causing me to snuggle into his chest with an annoyed moan. Why couldn't he leave me in the warm car?

"Shh baby. Give me a minute and I'll get you inside nice and warm."

My arms wrapped around his neck as I snuggled into his warm neck. He tried to stop me from being jostled around, by rocking me back and forth.

I must have fallen asleep in that moment because the next thing I knew I could feel a thick comforter being wrapped around me. I curled up into a tight ball to keep myself warm. Edward slid my shoes off my feet letting the cold air in our apartment freeze my feet.

"Come on Bella. You need to change out of your dress."

"No. To cold."

"You'll warm up in some other clothes. I don't want you freezing to death baby. Please don't freeze yourself."

"Fine. Can you pass me something to change into?"

I heard him opening draws and my wardrobe. The bed dipped at the side as Edward attempted to sit me up. When I was kind of sitting up Edward unzipped the back of my dress but wrapped a comforter around my back to keep me as warm as possible. He pulled one arm from my dress and put it through a thick T-shirt he'd found and did the same with my other arm.

"Baby can you wake up a bit more so you finish changing?"

"No. You help."

"You sure baby?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"I love you too Bella."

He kissed my forehead as he lifted me onto his lap. I bent my legs so he could slide some yoga pants on me without having a struggle. One arm wrapped around my waist, he lifted me up and slide my pants on and pulled my dress down and off my legs.

"There you go baby. Nice and warm. Lie down and I'll be in, in a minute."

"Thank you Edward."

"I got you baby."

Edward placed me in the middle of the bed wrapped in two comforters, like cocoon, with a comforter laid over the top. I still felt frozen though. I heard the shower start running but a few minutes later it turned off. My eyes fluttered open when the light from the bathroom flooded the room blinding me for a moment.

When I could see, I saw Edward standing in just a pair of pyjama pants, leaning against the bathroom door frame. He had a content smile on his face as he looked around our bedroom. His eyes lit up when they landed on something to my right. I rolled over to see a picture of Edward and me. It was taken the first summer we spent together. Edward was sitting with his back against a thick tree trunk on a branch up in the tree with me between his legs. We had spent the afternoon reading in the tree. I dozed off half way through the book because Edward's voice was so calming and smooth when he was reading the book out loud. It was one of the best days of my life. It was the day we professed our love to each other.

"The moment we met my world exploded like a firework. You're it for the rest of my life."

Edward jumped in surprise as the words left my mouth. He switched the bathroom light off and made his way over to the bed. I unwrapped myself from the many comforters and pulled Edward under them all with me.

"How do you remember that? Those were my exact words."

"How could I forget? You're the only one I've ever loved and will ever love. Plus it was one of the best days of my life."

"What is the best day of your life then?"

"The day I bumped into the sweetest, bravest, handsome man that walks the earth."

"Do I get to meet him?"

"Actually, you already have. There's only one person who knows him better than you."

"Who's that?"

"Me."

"Is that so? Perhaps you should tell him that."

"I think I will."

I rolled on top of him, straddling his waist.

"For example, does he know that he is ticklish right here?"

I tickled the crook of his elbow causing him to laugh.

"I believe he did know that."

"Well does he know that his most sensitive part of the body to kiss is behind his left ear?"

"I'm not sure, maybe you should show him."

I leaned up as he turned his head to the side leaving his ear open to me. I nuzzled my nose behind his ear before kissing and sucking hard. Moaning hard, Edward's arms circled my waist squeezing me to him tightly. I moved to his ear lobe pulling it into my mouth and sucking it.

"You're amazing Bella. Where did you come from? No one can be as perfect as you."

"I'm far from perfect Edward; just observant. No one's perfect."

"I highly doubt that. You always know how to make me feel better baby. You're perfect to me."

"If you say so."

I said through a giant yawn.

"I do. Go to sleep baby. It's been an emotional day and you're so tired."

I drifted off into unconsciousness feeling content and happy for the first time in years.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful fiancé."

My smile grew even bigger as I nuzzled into his chest, his fingers stroking my hair. A gentle tune came from Edward's lips as I let the darkness take me.


	11. Morning

**Morning**

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't believe that I had the most beautiful girl back in my arms. She was amazing but she couldn't see that. My life changed the day she ran into me. A spark ran through me the first time we touched and now it was a regular feeling. I never thought I'd actually get to see her again. I'd dreamed of seeing her again but never actually believed it would happen.

I stroked her hair for hours humming a lullaby I'd come up with for her. It was around three thirty in the morning when I noticed the tears coming from my sleeping fiancé.

I started shaking her body to get her to wake up.

"Bella wake up. Wake up baby, you're crying. I want to know what's wrong. Come on wake up."

Her breathing grew fast and out of control as she fisted her hands in her hair.

"Edward, Edward come back. Please come back. Don't leave me, don't leave me."

She started pulling her hair as she curled herself into a ball on my chest.

"Edward. Edward. Please Edward."

"Bella. Wake up baby. I'm right here. I'm not leaving. Wake up."

Her breathing got louder as she panicked even more. I shook her harder, sitting us both up. The movement must have woken her up because her head shot up whipping round the room till she looked at me.

Her arms flung around me as she cried into my shoulder.

"Shh baby. Shhh, I'm here. I'll never leave, never. Don't worry, I'm here. I got you, I got you."

"Don't leave Edward, please don't."

"I won't. I'll never leave you again Bella. I love you too much."

"Don't leave."

She didn't get it. Words meant nothing to Bella unless she trusts you. This is what happened when I first left for the army. She cried into my shoulder all night begging me not to go. Back then I couldn't stay, but now I have no intentions of leaving.

I did the only thing I could think of. I turned her round laying her on the bed and crashed my lips to hers.

I put all my love for her into that one kiss. I moved myself on top of her to show her how much I really wanted her. I put one hand on her waist, tracing circles on her bare skin as my shirt I'd given her to wear had ridden up. My other hand wiped the tears on her cheeks away and moved the hair sticking to her face behind her ear.

At first my Bella didn't respond, but when she realised what was happening she kissed me back with so much love that I didn't know she held. Both her hands wound into my hair, massaging my head the way she knew I loved. I moaned into her mouth allowing her tongue access to my mouth. Her delicious tongue explored my mouth battling with my tongue to keep dominance of the situation. I slowed the kiss until it stopped; both our breathing was heavy as we just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Bella. Don't ever doubt that and I'll never, ever leave you again. You are mine now my beautiful fiancé."

"I love you Edward. I'll always be yours."

"Are you okay now baby? Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I've had nightmares every now and then since you left. When you were announced missing in action it got worse. It just scares me that when I wake up you won't be there. I love you too much to lose you."

"You won't lose me Bella. Remember that. You are my life. Do you understand that?"

"If you say so."

"No Bella. You can't keep saying that. You act as if you so much worse than everyone else, but Bella you aren't worse than anyone else. You are the most important person to me ever. To hear you dismissing my words is so frustrating. I love you Bella. Don't ever think badly of yourself because it will hurt me that you think that way. You are beautiful in every single way."

Tears had formed in her eyes at my words. Her hand lay on my cheek as her thumb caressed my cheek.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you so much Bella, you have no idea."

I lay back down next to her so she could cuddle into my side. I put one arm underneath her pulling her to me and lay my other over my stomach. Bella lifted her head onto my shoulder and traced patterns on my chest. We didn't speak; just lay in each other's arms that gave the comfort we both needed.

Eventually, she stopped moving and her breathing slowed and evened out. She'd fallen asleep again and this time I knew it would be a peaceful one. I kissed her forehead once before succumbing to sleep.

I was used to little hours of sleep because of the last few years so when I woke at half six I did feel tired but not enough to fall asleep again. I looked down at the angel in my arms to see a small smile gracing her lips. She really is the most amazing woman in the world. I noticed two dark rings under her eyes. I know Bella and when she's scared and doesn't want to admit it she throws herself into her work.

I carefully lifted her thin body of me and scooted out from underneath her. When she was lying back down, she rolled over several times before closing herself into a small ball. I kissed her head and wrapped her up in one of the comforters before taking some clothes and going into the bathroom to get ready for work.

After a quick shower and shave, I felt clean and fresh, ready for the day ahead. Just before I opened the door of the bathroom I heard Bella's quiet cries.

I flung the door open to see Bella curled in a ball in the middle of the bed; her back was to the door so she couldn't see me.

"Edward. Edward where are you? Please come back. Don't leave me. You said you wouldn't leave me."

I climbed onto the bed and cradled her to my chest.

"I'm right here Bella. I'm right here. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd wake up just yet and went for a shower. I'm here now though; it's okay. Just breathe. In. Out. In. Out."

I showed her how to take deep breaths to which she attempted to copy. As I held her, I heard her breathing start to even out but she continued shaking all over.

"Are you cold baby? I can get you a cup of coffee."

"No. I don't know why I'm shaking. I'm not cold or anything."

"You sure? I don't want you getting pneumonia if I can prevent it."

"I'm fine Edward. Just scared."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll always be here."

"I know. It's just hard to tell myself that when I wake up and you're not there. I thought you'd walked out on me because you found someone better."

"Never. I love you Bella. Who was the first and only girl I ever asked on a date?"

"Me."

"Yes you. Who was the first and only girl I kissed?"

"Me."

"Who was my first and only girlfriend?"

"Me."

"And who did I ask to marry on their birthday yesterday?"

"Me."

"So you see, you are and will only ever be the girl that catches my attention. When I was alone my thoughts always came back to you. I'd be thinking about what I would have for breakfast then I'd think what my Bella would be having for breakfast. Or I'd be walking for days on end trying to find someone to help, then I'd think about you telling me not to depend on others but to work hard and I'll achieve what I want to achieve. You kept me going all those days I was alone, not Rose, not Alice, not Esme. You. The girl that stole my heart and never gave it back. I love you Bella and no one else. Even when I'm dead and have reached heaven I'll make my way back to you no matter what."

"You always know what to say Edward. How did I get so lucky?"

"You are mistaken love. I am the lucky one to have found you."

I kissed her full softly pulling her into my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she snuggled into my chest. I brushed the stray hairs out of her face.

"Come on baby. We need to get to work. School starts in an hour and a half. Do you want a shower?"

"No. I don't want to be away from you."

"I'll help you baby. That's what I'm here for after all."

"No you're here because I kidnapped you."

"I do apologise my lady. Can you explain why you have decided to kidnap me out of all the fine gentlemen in Forks?"

Her fingers traced my face as she gazed into my eyes.

"Because you are the most handsome man this lady has ever laid her eyes upon. You also have the most beautiful green eyes. They are something else. I also want to have my wicked way with you in the middle of the night."

"In that case my lady I am a willing victim of whatever crime you wish to commit."

We both started laughing.

"In all seriousness though Bella, you need to get ready."

"Fine but you aren't leaving me for one second."

"No arguments here love."

I picked my fiancé up and cradled her to my chest.

"I can walk you know Edward."

"I do know that perfectly well thank you. I just prefer this mode of transport for you."

"I wasn't arguing."

She snuggled deeper into my chest fisting her hands into my shirt her shaking still evident. I placed her on the toilet so I could turn the shower on and undress us both. As I made a move away from her she grasped my shirt tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. I just need to turn the shower on."

She released her grip slightly but still held on. I pried her hands of me and when our contact was broken she whimpered. I ran to the shower and turned it on to warm the water up. I wrapped Bella up in my arms as soon as I could because I can't stand it when she's upset.

"See baby. I'm back. You're in my arms now. You need to trust that I'll always come back.

"I know. It's just hard at the moment. Yesterday morning you were dead; now you're here, with your arms around me. I'm trying. It may take some time to get used to it."

"Take all the time you need baby. If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Thank you Edward."

It was difficult to say the least to wash Bella when she refused I let go of her waist. In the end both of us smelt like strawberries and had dripping wet hair. Bella had calmed down some but was still trembling. I dried us both of with lots of towels and led her into our room to find her some clothes. I helped her dress quickly and carried her into the kitchen to make us some breakfast.

"What would you like for your first breakfast as my fiancé?"

"Something new, different."

"I have an idea but don't tell anyone I let you have this."

"What ever could it be?"

"Guess."

I took her hand and pulled her to the cupboard up high and took out chocolate sauce, golden syrup, chocolate chips and sprinkles. I then poured a load of syrup, sauce, and chocolate chips into a bowl and stuck it in the microwave to melt it all together. When I got out the ice cream from the freezer Bella gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a chocolate syrup ice cream sundae for breakfast. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Fattening me up so you can eat me."

"Is that so? I'd eat you any day no matter what size. You taste do damn delicious not to."

I said licking up her neck resulting in a moan. I sucked on her neck my arms snaking around her waist drawing her closer.

The microwave dinged.

"Breakfast time baby."

"Sounds amazing."

I got a large bowl out and scooped four large bits of vanilla ice cream out. I retrieved the syrup and poured all of it over the top and finished it off with a flourish of sprinkles. With the bowl in one hand and a spoon in the bowl, I pulled Bella onto my lap once seated round the small wooden table. I took a big spoonful and ate put it in my mouth.

"Hey. Where's my breakfast?"

"Sorry. Did you want some? I didn't realise."

"That's mean."

"No it's not. It's my breakfast."

"I thought you were getting me some."

I smirked at her before offering her a big spoonful. Her small lips took the whole spoon into her mouth causing a delighted moan escape her lips.

"Where did you learn this recipe? It's amazing."

"Trying to steal original Edward Cullen recipes are we? Never had you down as a thief love."

"Just interested in the genius behind the idea."

After the ice cream was finished I stood both of us up and helped her into her converse. With both our bags thrown on my shoulders I picked Bella up and nuzzled my face into her hair. Grabbing the car keys, I carried us to the parking lot after locking our apartment door. I placed Bella in the kissing her lips quickly before walking round to the driver side. When I got in her eyes were wide with panic but other than that there were no signs of stress. It was going to be a long day.


	12. Building of Emotion

**Building of Emotion**

I'd just pulled into the parking lot of the school and there were a few cars already parked; some students and some teachers.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

I gave her a reassuring smile before climbing from the car. I saw Bella's eyes widen in panic as I closed the door behind me. When I opened her door she grabbed onto my shirt with a vice like grip.

"It's okay Bella. I'm here and if you ever need me I'll be right next door the whole time."

"I know."

Her grip loosened slightly but she didn't let go. Leaning down I unbuckled her seat belt and lifted her from the car. Her shaking was still prominent so I held her tight against my side. We walked into the English building with a couple of students saying hello to us. Teachers welcomed me to school and congratulated us on our engagement. I took Bella to her classroom to find Jasper and Emmett leaning against her desk.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Did you have a good time last night?"

"We didn't do anything if that's what you're asking. Bella fell asleep before we even got in the car."

"Surrrreeee. Anyway we just stopped by to see you two this morning. Esme says thank you for the dinner last night Edward. She still can't believe you're here. She spent last night crying because her baby boys returned. It's great to have you back brother."

"Thanks Emmett. I missed you guys so much when I was gone. I'm sorry for what you went through while I was gone. You're my brother."

Emmett gave me one of his bone crushing, bear hugs.

"I got head over to the sports hall now but I'll see you guys during break in here. Bye Bella, Edward."

"See you later Emmett."

He pulled Bella into a gentler hug and left the room. Jasper then pulled us both into a hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving you out there Edward. If I had known I would have helped you."

"You didn't know and I'm here now. Just let it go Jasper please."

"I can't do that."

Jasper pulled back releasing us from his hug. Bella squeezed my hand once before letting go and picking a pile of papers up and setting one on each desk. Jasper pulled me to the side of the room and started whispering in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

"Edward there's something wrong with Bella. She may seem perfectly calm on the outside but you can see it in her eyes. She seems to be terrified of something."

"I know. She had a mini panic attack this morning. Did you know she's had bad dreams since we left for the war? She had another last night."

"Really. I never knew. She hasn't shown any signs of lack of sleep. She comes to work every day except the day she found out you had gone missing. The students here really help her though. They enjoy their lessons with her because she is so young compared to most other teachers here. She understands them or at least tries to. There have never been any signs of depression or anything."

"That's Bella for you. She hides things so well that you don't find out about it until too late sometimes. Did you know she had a brother?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Yesterday in my class I did an exercise to get to know the class and Bella was there. I asked everyone to say something they'd never told anyone and she said she had a brother."

"Wow. Bella is a really strong woman. Look after her Edward; it seems she's been through a lot."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

He gave me one last hug before saying goodbye to Bella and leaving. Bella was at the back of the room searching through the cupboard for something. I crept up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her into the air. She let a small squeal pass her lips at the surprise.

"Hey baby. What you up to?"

"I'm getting ready for first period. Shouldn't you?"

"No. I have a new class this morning. I'm doing the same as yesterday."

"You're a really good teacher Edward. You treat your classes like friends not acquaintances."

"You're a way better teacher than I'll ever be baby. I'm so proud of you love."

"I love you Edward."

"Love you too baby."

I kissed Bella softly just as the bell went. She groaned as I pulled back, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I got to go Love. Don't forget I'm just on the other side of the wall. I'll see you at break."

"Love you Edward."

She pecked my lips before releasing her grip on me.

"I love you so much my fiancé."

I walked out of the door to see the hall packed with students. Some welcomed me others smiled at me. When I got to my room I saw half my class already seated and the rest standing around talking to friends.

"Good morning class. I'm your new English teacher. You can call me Edward. Mr. Cullen makes me sound really old. This lesson we are going to get to know each other. Can you get the chairs in a circle?"

Chairs scraped, as I placed my bag on my desk taking out the papers I'd need for the day. I turned around to see the class sitting in a circle like my class yesterday. I pulled my chair into the middle of the circle and looked round at which I have in this class. It seemed most of the class where those whom are considered 'popular'. Some of the guys were holding hands with a girl next to them. I could see that it wouldn't last long. They didn't have the love in their eyes that my siblings had for each other. There was one girl who sat in a big gap away from everyone else. I could tell she's a shy girl who has probably had a hard time.

"So class, today we are going to go around the circle saying things about you. I did this yesterday with my classes and find it easier to remember people's names this way. It also helps me to understand how you work and what will motivate you. To start with I want you to tell me your name and one thing you enjoy."

"I'm Jessie, I like hanging out with my friends."

"I'm Ben, I enjoy football."

"I'm Terry, I love any sports."

The class seemed to enjoy the task because they really thought about their answers; however, there were some who thought they were superior to the rest of the class. I learnt that shy girls name was Elizabeth. I was right in the fact that she didn't have many friends. She enjoyed spending time with her dog; she didn't say anything about any friends or family.

The lesson was going well apart from when the class had a laughing fit after Terry said he liked maths. I'd have to talk to him about that at some point because, even though he laughed along with the class I could see the embarrassment in his face.

Twenty minutes before the lesson ended a girl I recognised as Amy from my class yesterday ran into the room.

"Sir, Bella's having a panic attack."


	13. Panic Attack

**Panic Attack**

My heart started beating faster as what she said sank in. Panic attacks aren't dangerous if they don't last too long but Bella's built this up for years.

"Okay class. You are dismissed for the lesson. Leave the desks where they are. I'll see you all tomorrow."

I calmly walked out the door, but ran down the hall to the next door. I flung the door open to see a crowd of students standing around the corner of the room.

When they saw me they moved out of the way revealing Bella curled up in a ball shaking. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was pulling her hair, shaking her head back and forth.

"Edward what's wrong with Bella?"

"She's having a panic attack. She'll be alright. Just give her some space. Claustrophobia can occur during a panic attack."

The class stood around looking at us anxiously. I looked down at Bella's shaking body as she started mumbling.

"Come back. Edward come back. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you. Come back."

"Bella. I'm here. Calm down. I'm here. I love you baby, you need to calm down."

Her breathing became erratic as her head whipped around her eyes wide with panic. Tears ran down her cheeks as she scanned the room. She was whimpering desperately causing her breaths to become even more uneven.

"Bella listen, I'm here and I'm not leaving. Look at me. Please look at me baby. I'm right here. Remember what I said last night. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"What is going on in here?"

I looked up to see the principal surveying the classroom with Jasper and Emmett behind him. When they saw us Jasper pushed past Principal Greene, and ran over to us. Emmett looked at us worriedly before attempting to usher the class to the back of the room. They were stubborn and refused to move.

"If you don't move now you will all have three months detention with me after school every day. No lines, just running. I expect thirty laps every day from each and every one of you."

That got everyone moving but Emmett's raised voice startled Bella badly. She started screaming loudly. I pulled her to me closer as Jasper checked her pulse so she wouldn't over work her heart. His expression told me all I needed to know in that minute. Her heart rate was too high. If she didn't calm down she could cause herself some serious harm.

"I'll call 911."

I nodded my thanks at him

"Bella calm down. Please. Please baby calm down. I just got you back. Remember the 12th of March 2005. Remember what we said we'd do? We were going to buy a house together, have a beautiful wedding on a warm summers evening. We'd have two amazing children one boy and one girl. We were going to spend forever together. We still can baby. Don't take yourself away from me."

She nuzzled her head into my chest her breathing not changing in the slightest. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance growing louder and louder.

"Please baby. Calm down. Just breath and everything will be fine. Please."

The sirens stopped but the lights could be seen against the walls. Principal Greene had left with Jasper to meet the paramedics. Bella's breaths became long and hard as she fought the lack of oxygen entering her lungs.

"Baby please. Help is coming just hang in there."

"Ed-ward."

Her voice was breezy as she struggled with the little oxygen she had.

"Love you."

She took one last deep breath before becoming silent. I looked down at her still form in my arms. Her pale skin looked even paler than usual.

"Bella. Bella."

I tapped the side of her face trying to wake her up. Tears ran down my face as held her limp form in my arms. I could feel the blood freeze under her white skin.

"Bella wake up. Please wake up."

I started giving her CPR but my sobs made it less effective. There was so much noise, that it was giving me a massive headache. The door flew open revealing Jasper who was talking to Carlisle behind him. When they saw me on the floor with Bella in my arms they froze.

"Help me please. Dad please, I can't lose her."

Jasper ran to us as Carlisle started talking into a walky talky quickly. Jasper's fingers went to Bella's neck checking for a pulse. A big breath came from his mouth as his face relaxed slightly.

"Carlisle she has a pulse. It's weak but it's there. We need to help her as quick as possible."

"Edward bring Bella to the ambulance. Ride with her and tell them that I said you have to stay with her. I'll be right behind you."

I picked my beautiful Bella up in my arms, cradling her to my chest. Her head hung limply over my arm.

"Emmett can you get Bella's bag and my bag from my room. I'll see you guys later."

"Edward don't worry about your things, just look after Bella for us."

I carried Bella out of the noisy classroom into the quiet hall. Carlisle stayed behind probably to find out what happened. The minute I walked into the parking lot the whole school, that had gathered to find out what was happening, turned to look at me. Some gasps could be heard throughout the crowd as their eyes landed on Bella's body.

I couldn't care less for what they were saying as I strode to the ambulance. Before I got there I saw Charlie standing at the back of the ambulance. He looked up as I approached and his jaw drooped. He broke into a slow run and met me half way to the ambulance.

"Edward what happened? Is Bella okay? Are you alright? Edward tell me what happened."

"She nearly died."

"What?"

"She nearly died Charlie."

"Why?"

His voice wavered as he looked down at Bella.

"She had a panic attack."

"Look after her for me Edward. She's my baby girl."

"I will Charlie. She's my life."

He ran to his police cruiser and fired up the lights and siren. Without questions, I climbed into the back of the ambulance holding Bella to me. The doors slammed shut and we pulled out of the school parking lot.


	14. Extraordinary Feelings

**Extraordinary Feelings**

"Edward can you lay Bella on the bed please? We need to help her with her breathing before it's too late. We only want to help."

I wanted to argue with her but knew she was right. If letting Bella go was what it took to save, her I'd let go. I kissed her forehead and lay her onto the small bed. Her almost none existent breathing accelerated when I let go of her. The heart rate monitor the two paramedics had already attached to her started beeping out of control. Both paramedics pushed me out of the way attaching wires to her arms.

"What's happening?"

"She's having a panic attack."

"Can that happen when you are unconscious?"

"It's rare. I've only known one person who had one but it does happen."

"What happened to the person?"

"I'm afraid he didn't make it."

"What?"

"We will do what we can to save Bella. She's an amazing woman. My daughter tells me all about her when she gets home after school."

"If there's not much chance, can I at least hold her? Please."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I gazed down at my fiancé. The two paramedics exchanged a look between each other.

"Please, I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate. She's my fiancée. I only got home yesterday after going missing in the war two years ago. Please just let me hold her."

"Okay Edward. Don't pull any wires out."

"I won't."

I scooted onto the small bed carefully using my hands to pick Bella up and place her on my lap. As I placed her on my lap the heart monitor slowed to a steadier rate. Her weak hand clasped my shirt.

"Bella. I'm here."

"That's odd. Ben did you see that?"

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"When you touched Bella she calmed down. It's as if she can sense your presence even when she's unconscious. I've never seen anything like it before. Your love for each other is very strong."

"She means the world to me."

The ambulance slowed to a stop and the back doors were flung open. Two doctors stood on the other side of the door.

"Doctor Jennings Edward will bring Bella in. Its better this way, trust me. We need to wake her up as soon as possible though."

I carried Bella out of the ambulance as the doctors brought the tubes and wires so they wouldn't disconnect. I followed Dr Jennings through the halls as she was filled in with the situation.

"She had a severe panic attack causing her to lose consciousness. I believe her heart may have stopped for a few seconds but Edward performed CPR on her. On the way here she fell into an unconscious panic attack. She was in a critical stage but Edward calmed her down. Whatever happens Edward is not allowed to let go of Bella. There is something between them. Dr Cullen will be here soon to help. He was questioning those who saw what happened. I'm sure he'll ask Edward later on when things have calmed down."

When she finished relaying all the information we had arrived outside a hospital room with the sign ST 4 (Severe Trauma 4). Dr Jennings opened the door and led me inside. I sat in the middle of the bed cradling Bella to my chest. Her tears stained her cheeks, her eyes puffy.

"Edward is there anything you can tell us that may have caused Bella's panic attack?"

"She's been having nightmares for three years. No one knew so didn't do anything about it. She's bottled it up all these years. This morning she woke up from a nightmare. There are doubts in her mind that I'm going to leave. She's terrified."

"Are you planning to leave at any point?"

"No, I'll never leave her again. I didn't think I'd be gone so long in the first place."

"I think you have everything under control here. If Bella's heart rate increases a lot press that button and a team will come and help. Is there anything you need?"

"Can I have some tissues and a cup of water please?"

"I'll be right back with those."

"Thank you."

Dr Jennings left the room and returned minutes later with a cup and box of tissues.

"If any of the wires disconnect or she wakes up press the button. Someone will be along straight away."

"Thank you for your help."

"That's okay."

I was finally alone with my sleeping Bella. I used a tissue and dabbed it in the water to wash her face. Once her face was cleaned, I lay us both down being careful with the tubes. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body, nuzzling my face into her hair. It had been another long day and I just wanted to curl up with Bella on the couch watching a movie. That wouldn't happen tonight maybe not even tomorrow night. I didn't know when Bella would wake up or even if she would wake up.

Bella's life was on the line and at this point in time she could lose the fight at any minute. The fact that it is my entire fault that this happened to her scares me. If I hadn't left she wouldn't have this doubt that I'm going to disappear from her life. If I had come back sooner she wouldn't have had to live with the thought that I was dead.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't want this to happen. It's all my fault. Just remember that I'll always be there with you. I'm not leaving ever again. Please come back to me baby. I need my beautiful fiancé back. Please Bella. Please. I'll love you forever."

I kissed her forehead, listening to the steady beat of the heart monitor slow slightly.

"If you decide to leave baby; if that's what's best for you, I'll support you. If you can't hold on and it's hurting you to try do what you want. I love you so much baby and I'll never forget what we have. You're a strong woman Bella but everyone has their downfalls. If you can't hold on, I'll understand. There have been so many times I've wanted to let go, but do you know what kept me going? It was my beautiful girl. Her smile, her laugh, her deep brown eyes I'd get lost in everyday, her kind and caring nature and the fact that such a beautiful woman could love me. I trust you Bella. Do what you need to do baby. I'll support you all the way. I love you baby."

I was shaking as sobs racked through my body. What I said was hard, but true. If Bella decided that leaving was what was best for her, I'd let her.

Her heart monitor picked up with uneven spikes. I looked down at her to see her eyes wide open, her hands clenched in my shirt.

"Bella, what's wrong? Calm down baby."

Her arm not connected to wires or tubes flung to her neck as she sat up. I realised she still had the breathing tube in. I reached one hand over and hit the call button.

A minute later three doctors rushed into the room.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"She can't breathe. The breathing tube is preventing her breathing."

One of the doctors quickly removed the tube from her system causing her to take a deep breath filling her lungs with oxygen. Her weak, fragile body collapsed back onto the bed, her head lying on my shoulder. I stroked her hair out of her face as she breathed deeply, catching her breath.

"Shh. It's okay Bella. Keep taking deep breaths. Everything's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright."

"Edward can you hold Bella still a minute. I think it's safe to take the wires out. They were just keeping her as stable as possible when she was unconscious."

I noticed Bella's shaking had returned but only slightly. I held Bella to my body, with my chin on her forehead as the doctor removed everything from her arm. Another of the doctors approached with a cup of water. The other doctor had picked up the file from the table and started writing in it.

I took the water from the doctor and smiled a thank you to him. Once all the wires had gone from her, I sat both of us up, pulling Bella onto my lap. Her head lay limply on my shoulder as her hands clutched my shirt lightly.

"Here Bella. Drink this for me baby."

Her eyes fluttered open to see the cup in my hands; I'd risen it to her face. She opened her mouth slowly forming a small gap. I moved the cup to her lips tipping it slightly as she drank the water. When she was finished her head fell back against my shoulder again.


	15. Remembrance Sunday

It is November the 11th- Remembrance Sunday.

At some point today, I wish everyone to take a moment to remember those who fought in the first world war. It was the largest war to have ever occurred by this time. Take a minute to think about all the soldiers who fought to protect our country and others. Please comment as to whether the poem is any good or not.

**Thank you**

**-x-**

**iwishiwherebellaswan**

**-x-**

**Mist**

He trudged and stumbled

As the ground grumbled,

The never ending trek

Alone, as his life crumbled.

Angels approaching

Their white mist encroaching,

Swallowing his friends,

Continuously poaching.

His time has come

All his work undone,

The voices sing

As the mist engulfs the sun.

His time has arrived,

The voices thrived

As the mist continued on

No one to have survived.


	16. Visitors

**Visitors**

A knock sounded at the door causing Bella to pull her eyebrows together grimacing. The door opened revealing Carlisle and Charlie. They both looked frantic as they came into the room. Their eyes scanned the room taking in the situation.

"Bella. Bella. Edward is she awake? How is she? What's wrong with her? Someone tell me somethi…"

Bella's moan silenced Charlie's frantic shouts. Her head turning and tucking into my shoulder.

"Mr Swan please quieten down. If you could step outside I'll let you know what I can. Bella needs rest and peace and quiet. She is stable at the moment but anything could trigger a panic attack with the state she is in. If you'll follow me."

Charlie followed two of the doctors out of the room after giving an apologetic look to me. I gave him a weak smile to reassure him everything was fine. Carlisle pulled the Doctor with the clipboard to the corner of the room, conversing quietly.

"Love you Edward."

Bella's breezy voice said. I looked down at her exhausted face as her eyes stared up at me.

"I love you too Bella. You need to get some rest baby. You look exhausted."

Bella's heavy breathing evened out as she fell into a peaceful sleep. I stroked her hair softly as she lightly snored against my chest. I gave her forehead a kiss before looking up at Carlisle. He nodded at the doctor, and then made his way over to the bedside. The last doctor left the room as Carlisle sat down.

"Well done Edward. You saved Bella's life."

"She nearly died dad. I couldn't let her. She's my life. It's all my fault though. If I hadn't left in the first place none of this would have happened. Bella would be perfectly healthy."

"Son don't blame yourself. None of this will ever be your fault. I should have noticed the signs. Just remember that Bella will never blame you."

"Thank you dad. You've been there for me almost my whole life. Thank you for taking me in when I needed someone."

"It's okay son. Thank you for letting me into your life."

There was a long pause as we just sat there watching Bella sleeping.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know son. From what I've heard she is in a critical position right now. We won't know for certain until she's had plenty of rest. She has you though and I know she'll make it. Don't give up son, there's so much hope if you believe there is."

"I nearly gave up. Her breathing stopped in the classroom. She died in my arms dad. I did what I could but it wasn't enough. I couldn't help her."

"You saved her Edward. You got her heart beating again long enough for those with professional training to help. The point is that you didn't give up. I'm so proud of you son."

"Thank you dad."

"I'm going to go see the others and tell them what's going on. You know what to do if you need help. Make sure Bella gets plenty of sleep."

"Can you send Charlie and mom in? I think Charlie will want to see Bella."

"Of course son. I'll see you later."

"Bye dad."

Carlisle left the room, closing the door gently. A quiet, annoyed moan came from Bella as she tried hiding her face in the gap between my arm and side.

"Shh. It's okay Bella."

She sighed as she settled in my arms, falling into a deep sleep. I rocked her back and forth, humming her lullaby. I lifted her left hand to my lips, kissing the back of her knuckles and rubbing her forth finger that held her wedding ring I'd given her.

There was a gentle knock at the door signalling Charlie and Esme's arrival.

"Come in."

I kept my voice low so as not to disturb Bella. The door opened a fraction as Esme's head into the room.

"Come in mom. Bella's asleep."

She gave me an attempted happy smile as she came into the room with Charlie behind her. Both their eyes were red and puffy from the crying I assumed they'd been doing. Esme sat in the seat next to the bed whilst Charlie pulled another chair up on the other side.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you for saving my baby girl. I'll never be able to repay you."

"You don't need to repay me Charlie. I did it because I love her. I can't live without her."

"She's a lucky girl to have a man like you Edward. You're an honourable man that looks after those he loves. I couldn't ask for anyone better for Bella. Take care of her, she needs you."

"We need each other."

A lone tear ran down my cheek as I thought back to the years of torture I had to go through. Not because of my predicament but because I wasn't with Bella.

"Son, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom. I couldn't just give up on her though. She's worth so much more than that."

There was a moment of silence as tears ran down our faces silently.

"How is she?"

"They don't know. She will be touch and go until she's had enough rest. Another panic attack could be fatal. She's strong though; she'll make it if she wants. But she may have to fight for it."

"She'll fight. She's my daughter. Us Swan's don't give up without a fight. Bella may be the first female in the Swan family but she's the strongest there has ever been. If there is one thing I know, it's that she will fight to the end."

Charlie's teeth gritted together as he refrained from shouting. He stood from his chair, kissed Bella on the forehead and walked to the door.

"Take care of my daughter Edward. If there's any change let me know."

"I will."

He left the room quietly after giving one last desperate look at Bella. Esme grabbed my shoulder, squeezing it softly.

"Carlisle told us about what you did in the classroom Edward. Everyone's so proud of your actions. They all said that they don't they'd have the strength to do that. We've all been crying so badly."

She gave a broken laugh as she looked me in the eye.

"It's good to have you home son. Better late than never hey."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not coming back sooner but there were matters I had to deal with. Difficult matters that took longer than I wanted to solve. Thank you for taking me in mom. You've made me into the person I am today."

"Do you know why it was you we adopted Edward?"

I looked at her confused.


	17. Edward's adoption and more visitors

**Edward's Adoption and More Visitors**

"We already had Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Alice. They all have different personalities yet they are similar in other ways. They had things to talk about; things to argue about but they were missing something. That first day I laid eyes on you. You were sitting by the old, rickety piano at the orphanage. Not playing, just staring at the keys. Then you lifted your stubby little fingers and played. I'd never heard it before, and when I asked one of the ladies who worked there she said that you were the strangest boy she'd ever met. She told me that you would spend five minutes every morning staring at the piano before playing something different- something new. I was amazed that a little boy was so gifted. When you finished your piece a frustrated frown appeared on your face. I knelt down next to you and asked what was wrong. You said 'My mom never taught me the ending.' I was surprised by that. Not only were you only four and had been in the orphanage for just over a year, you had been playing the piano since you were two. You told me your mom taught you simple pieces at first and then gave you harder pieces. We spent the afternoon talking about your biological parents and what you wanted out of your future. You dreamed of changing the world one person at a time. Doing something for others, not yourself. Carlisle found us three hours later sitting in the corner of the room on some cushions. I knew that you were the boy that I wanted as a son. When I told Carlisle all about you he saw how happy you made me and agreed straight away that you were the one. Since that day you've made me so happy."

The tears ran down my face by the dozen. I couldn't remember the day I met Esme. A lot of my memories from when I was younger were blurry images.

"Thank you for telling me that mom. I'm glad you adopted the strangest kid there was."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way son."

Esme wrapped her arms around my neck being careful not to disturb Bella. She pulled away turning to the door.

"I'll go get you some lunch. You must be starving. Should I get Bella something in case she wakes up?"

"Can you get her a muffin? She won't want much and the sugar should give her some energy."

"Of course son. Look after Bella for us. I'll see you soon."

She kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room like a ghost.

The only sound in the room was Bella's gentle breathing. My beautiful Bella. She truly is an amazing woman. My mom would have liked her. There were few things I remembered about my parents. I could remember the love in my dad's eyes every time he looked at my mom. I could remember my dad's tired eyes after he had a hard day at work. I could remember the delicious food my parents would cook. I could remember my mom's messy bun's she'd wear when inside the house. I could remember her comforting words when I was sad. I could remember both their love for me.

I got lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew the door was being opened slowly and Alice's black, tufty hair peaked round the door. Nodding at her to come in, Alice opened the door further allowing me to see Jasper, Emmett and Rose standing behind her.

"Esme sent us in with lunch. We wanted to see how you both are doing. Esme and Carlisle said Bella was going to be fine but we want your opinion."

"She'll be fine Alice."

I gave her a reassuring smile. They all entered the room; Alice and Rose took the seats on either side of the bed and Emmett and Jasper stood behind them.

"What happened Edward? Carlisle refused to tell us he said it was up to you whether we should know."

I took a deep, shuddering breath to stop the tears that threatened to escape.

"She's stressed herself out so much over the last few years. Ever since we left in 2011 she's had nightmares. When I didn't come home with you guys I think it got worse. From what I know she hasn't told anyone or let on that she's not been sleeping well. She has this doubt in her mind that I'll disappear."

"Why is she still here if she's fine?"

"There's a chance that her condition could change. Something simple could set her off and they don't think they'd be able to do anything to help. Once she's had enough sleep and gets something to eat, they'll be able to determine what to do next."

"Why didn't we notice anything? We're so stupid. We could've done something to help her before this happened."

"Emmett it's not your fault. She's good at hiding things. That's what Bella's done her whole life; hide what she doesn't want people to know."

"We still should have made sure she was alright."

We sat in silence as Bella started to move about in my arms. I rocked her again trying to get her to sleep.

"Shh Bella."

Her mouth trembled as she opened it slightly.

"Edward?"

"I'm right here baby. I got you."

"Edward."

"Go back to sleep Bella. You need to rest. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise Bella. I'll never leave you."

"Love you Edward."

"I love you too baby."

I gave her forehead a soft kiss on the forehead as she drifted back to sleep. My hand started stroking her hair again, calming her down.

"How are you doing Edward? You've been alone for three years and only came home yesterday. A lot has happened. How are you coping with it all?"

I let out a big breath as I considered my emotions.

"I'm terrified. I nearly lost her once; I can't go through that again. What if she doesn't make it? What will I do without her?"

I stared down at Bella's beautiful face, when I felt two arms wrap around my neck. I looked up to see Rose with tears in her eyes.

"Don't give up on her. She'll make it."

"I'm not giving up. Not ever."

Rose just held onto my neck as Alice held my hand in comfort. After a while Rose pulled back and stood up. Emmett embraced Rose in a hug before turning to me.

"You're an amazing man Edward. I'm proud to be your brother. Look after Bella and look after yourself. We're going to get going now. I'll let the school know you two won't be in for a while. See you soon Edward."

"Look after the family Emmett. I'll see you soon. Take care Rose."

"Bye Edward. Thank you for being my brother."

I watched them leave surprisingly quietly for Emmett and then turned to see Alice and Jasper stood in a hug.

"Edward we'll leave you to your lunch. There's plenty of food for both of you. I'll see you later Edward."

"Bye Alice, Jasper. I'll see you guys soon."

"You are the best brother I could have asked for Edward, just don't tell Emmett."

"Thanks Jasper. Don't worry I won't."

"Take care Edward."

"You too."

Once again it was just me and my sleeping fiancé in the quiet hospital room.


	18. Quiet Evening, sort of

**Quiet Evening**

I'd eaten my turkey sandwich quickly and around three and a half hours had passed making it about 4:15 in the afternoon. We were both lying down; I had my arms wrapped around her fragile body as she slept.

Bella had been moving in her sleep frequently for the past ten minutes. I was hoping it was a good sign.

Moments later her eyes flickered open and then closed again her agitated moan filling the room.

"Bella. You awake? What's wrong baby?"

"Edward?"

Her voice cracked as she spoke, her head moving from my shoulder to my chest. Her weak hands had finally stopped shaking and used what strength she had to place her arm over my chest, pulling herself to me.

"I'm right here baby. Can you open your eyes for me baby?"

Her only response was to turn her head into my chest covering her eyes even more. I reached a hand out to stroke her hair.

"It's okay Bella. Take your time. We have all the time in the world. Just relax and you'll be back to your normal self soon."

She nuzzled her face into my chest further humming in contentment as I ran my fingers through her hair. After a few minutes Bella's head looked up at me but her eyes were still closed.

"Can I have a drink?"

I could hear it in her voice that her throat was raw. Picking up the bottle of orange juice in one hand, I flicked the lights of with the other. Bella's face instantly relaxed and her eyes flickered open again.

"There's those beautiful eyes."

I pecked her forehead quickly wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Can you sit up baby? I have some orange juice for your throat."

Her strength was limited as I sat us both up. I unscrewed the lid on the bottle and held it to her lips. After a few sips she pulled back and I lowered the bottle to the table. A small moan came from Bella as she leaned her head back onto my shoulder.

"You okay now baby?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"Thank you Edward."

"I'll always be here to take care of you baby. I love you."

"I love you too Edward. Can I have something to eat?"

"There's a raspberry muffin if you want it."

"That sounds great."

I turned slightly, picking up the muffin and handing it to Bella. Her hands held the muffin lightly as she tried pulling pieces off. I took it from her hands breaking a chunk off and popping it in her mouth.

"You sure you're okay Bella?"

"Just feel really tired and hungry."

"You'll feel better soon baby. I'll see if we can go home later on this evening. We can watch UP tonight if you want. How does that sound?"

"Amazing. I can't wait."

She opened her mouth as I popped another bit of muffin in. After a piece of muffin I'd put in her mouth I'd kiss her forehead. Once the muffin was gone I pulled a ham sandwich from the bag holding it out to her. She lifted her hands slowly taking hold of the sandwich.

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem baby. No need to starve yourself."

When she finished the sandwich herself she had gained some of her strength back and could move her muscles. She smiled up at me her hand resting on my cheek. I leaned into her hand, pulling her closer to me.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Why baby?"

"Because you had to live alone for three years, because you've been through so much, because I ruined our first day as fiancés, because I over reacted."

"Stop Bella. You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault at all. I should have made sure you were okay before I left this morning. I never want to hear you apologising again. I love you so much and as long as you get better then we can put everything behind us. We can get married and live our lives the way we want, not letting this grief and doubt control us. Just get better baby, please."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, just don't baby."

She snuggled into my arms, wrapping hers around my waist not saying anything. We held each other for a while before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

I said. The door opened revealing Dr Jennings. I kissed Bella on her forehead, reassuring her that I was there for her.

"You don't have to answer anything you don't want to baby."

"I know."

I looked up to see Dr Jennings in the seat with a thick file in hand.

"It's good to see you awake Bella. How are you feeling? Tired? Hungry? Stressed? Scared?"

"Just a bit tired I guess."

"That's good to hear. Are you scared or panicked in any way at the moment?"

"No. I feel safe."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know Edward won't let anything bad happen to me. He'll keep me safe."

"I'm glad you have someone to turn too Bella. Your pulse has gone back to normal. You seem calmer. Signs show that you will be perfectly fine. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Bella looked at her sheepishly.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could take Bella home tonight. I think she'd be more comfortable and feel safer there."

"I'm not sure that will be possible Edward. Bella needs to stay under observation for the next twelve hours at least. It's a precaution we have to take."

"What if I took her to my dad's? He could keep an eye on her from there and she'd feel more comfortable. Can you just ask? Please."

"I can see Bella's in good hands. I'll see what I can do."

Dr Jennings left the room quickly. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist tighter now that she had a bit of strength back.

"Thank you Edward. You don't think Carlisle will mind looking after me?"

"He'd love to have us over. I just want you to feel more comfortable baby. We can stay here if you want."

"No, I'd love to see Carlisle and Esme. I just don't want them to feel obligated to look after me."

"Esme loves having people over. She'll love it that we are there. It also means we can watch UP and eat lots of popcorn."

"Ice cream for breakfast and popcorn for dinner. Are you trying to fatten me up? I think it will work."

"Definitely not, I'm just treating my fiancé, to make up for all the years I've missed."

"You don't need to do that Edward."

"Nonsense. Of course I do. What sort of fiancé would I be if I didn't worship my soon-to-be wife?"

"As long as you are you then I'll always love you my soon-to-be husband. There is no need to give me things but if it makes you happy I'll accept whatever you want."

"You better had."

"Whatever Edward."

"Thanks baby. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

I closed the gap between our lips and gave her a loving kiss. She returned it eagerly. I pulled away when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

I've said that a lot today.

The door swung open revealing Dr Jennings and Carlisle.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Son. Hey Bella. How you doing?"

"Good. I guess. Just tired."

"That's good to hear. Dr Jennings was telling me you'd like to come back to ours tonight."

"If that's alright with you and Esme."

"Bella you're family. We'd love to have you. I'll sort it out with the receptionist and you and Edward can leave when you want. I'll ring Esme to tell her you're coming round. I'll see you two later."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"See you soon dad."

He left the room quickly after giving us both a hug. Dr Jennings turned to walk from the room.

"Thank you Dr Jennings. I know it's against the rules to let Bella go home especially in her condition. Just, thank you for your help. It means a lot."

"No problem Edward. It's my job to make people feel safe and healthy. I can understand that staying here might not be the best idea for someone who's been through what Bella has. As long as she has access to the help and supplies she may need then I can walk away with a clear consciences. If sending Bella away is what will get her better faster, than that's what I'll do. Get well soon Bella. I don't want to see you here anytime soon."

"Thanks Dr Jennings."

She turned and left the room closing the door behind her. I looked down at Bella to see her leaning her head against my shoulder; she was trying to force her eyes to stay open.

"Baby, you can go to sleep if you want. You'll feel better if you do."

"I'm fine."

"Come on Bella. I can see you're tired. Just go to sleep for a bit and I'll wake you up later."

"Promise to wake me up?"

"I promise to wake you up love. Just get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you Edward."

She gave up the fight and let herself drift into unconsciousness. After ten minutes the door opened slowly, revealing Esme and her hand bag.

"Hey mom. What are you doing here? I thought we were coming to yours."

"How did you think you were going to get there? Did you plan on walking?"

"Sorry. Thanks for coming mom. Could you take us to ours first so I can get some things for tonight?"

"Don't worry about that. Alice went round to yours, she had a feeling you may need some things. You know Alice and her ways. Anyway, all you need is yourself and Bella. Has she been asleep this whole time?"

"No. She woke up a while ago but fell asleep again a few minutes ago. She's exhausted."

"Do you want to wait till Bella wakes up?"

"No, I'll carry her to the car. She'll get more rest in a familiar environment and feel safer there."

"Okay, son. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting us stay mom."

"You're my son, Edward and I have always seen Bella as a daughter. If either of you ever need help or somewhere to stay don't worry about coming to us. I'll always be there for you."

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, carefully lifting Bella- so as not to disturb her. I walked over to Esme with Bella in my arms, and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem son. I missed you so much Edward. It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back mom."

"Come on then. Let's get out of here."

Esme led me down the halls, to the reception desk. I stood by the door as Esme signed Bella's release forms that go on about what she has to do to make sure Bella stays healthy.

"Edward."

My head whipped round to see Eliza sitting on a wooden bench outside. She stood up and made her way over to me.

"Good afternoon Eliza. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if Bella was alright. She's like a big sister to me."

"She'll be back to normal soon enough. After a couple days rest, she'll feel much better. It's nice to know Bella looks after you. Everyone needs help, whether they admit it or not. How long have you been here?"

"I came as soon as school finished. Most of the school came here immediately and left after half an hour of trying to get information because no one told us anything."

"Why didn't you go home Eliza? Won't you're parents be worried you're not home?"

"My mom probably hasn't noticed I'm missing because she'll be too caught up in her new boy-toy."

"What about your dad?"

"He died when I was four."

"I'm sorry Eliza, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I don't remember him much. What I do remember though was that he abused my mom and me."

"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like in a way; I lost both my parents when I was three."

"I'm sorry. Everyone knows you and your siblings are adopted just not why. It must have been hard losing both your parents Edward."

"It was. At first I blamed myself. I realise now that if I wasn't adopted though I'd never had such a great family and I would have never met Bella. I miss my mom and dad, beyond belief, but I understand why they gave me up."

"It's a good way to look at things. If my dad never abused my mom and we never would have moved here and I never would have been taught by Bella. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I never knew Bella."

"She's an amazing woman."

"That she is."

"Hello dear. What's your name?"

"I'm Eliza. Bella's my English teacher Thursday's and Friday's and I have Edward Monday's."

"It's nice to meet you Eliza. I'm Esme- Edward's mom. What are you doing here dear?"

"I came to see Bella. I can see she'll be alright though. I'd better be going. Can you let me know how Bella's doing Edward?"

"Sure."

I leant down and whispered in her ear.

"If you ever need any help, come to mine and Bella's apartment. We'll do what we can."

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem."

"I'll see you soon Edward. It was nice meeting you Mrs Cullen."

Eliza turned and walked out of the hospital parking lot.

"She's a polite girl Edward. It was nice that she came to see Bella."

I nodded at her. Thinking over what she had told me about her family. How could anyone go through all that and be so kind.

"Come on Edward lets go before Bella gets cold."

I followed her to my old Volvo that looked exactly the same as before I left.

"Why is my Volvo so new looking?"

"Uh… Well we know how precious it is to you, and when you left for the war we didn't drive it. When it was announced that you were missing we've kept it clean, Rose up-graded it every now and then to keep it running. I couldn't bear getting rid of it. It was a memorial of you to me and the family, but now we have you back."

"I'm sorry for putting you through that mom. I'm not going anywhere now though."

"It's okay son. It wasn't your fault that happened to you. Let's go home and take care of Bella."

We got in the car with Bella on my lap, her legs draped across the back seats. Esme turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. We sat in a comfortable silence all the way to my parent's house. At the end of the long, pebbled stone drive, I looked out the window to see our family home looking as amazing as always.

Carefully, I manoeuvred out of the back seat in the car with Bella in my arms. I carried Bella up the steps, behind Esme and into the house.

"The others are coming round later. I told them to give Bella some time to rest and come round for dinner this evening. I'm doing Lasagne tonight for around eight thirty. If Bella's not awake, I'll save some for her. Now take her upstairs to your old room and let her get some rest. If you need anything just shout and I'll be up."

"Thanks mom."

"No need to thank me son. I'm here to look after my family."

I kissed her on the forehead before walking up the stairs to my old bedroom. Nothing had changed. My bed stood in the middle of the room facing the wall of window. The door to my bathroom and walk in closet was still its sky blue colour. My acoustic guitar stood in the corner next to my keyboard, music sheets all over the floor and stuck to the wall. It was warming to see my family remembered me the way I was, the way I still am.

I kicked my shoes off and lay down with Bella on the bed. It was harder removing Bella's shoes because she curled up on my chest, her arms folded under her head. Once her shoes were off I pulled my old comforter over us.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, the room was flooded with a delicious smell. It was a mix of a meaty smell and a chocolate smell. I rolled over, only to notice Bella was gone.

"Bella."

My voice came out raspy from the dryness of my throat.

"Hey Edward."

Her soft voice came from behind me. I rolled onto my other side to see Bella dressed and with wet hair. Signalling for her to come closer, I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"You alright now baby?"

I asked pulling her into my lap.

"As good as new. I'm sorry for scaring you like that Edward. I couldn't help it. Everything just became too much for me."

"I get it baby. Everyone has their moments, it's part of who we are- we just need to live with it. I don't care if you meant to do it on purpose or not, I'm just glad you're fine now and in my arms."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

She stood from my lap, taking my hand and pulling me up.

"Come on Edward. You need to get ready so we can go down to dinner in a few minutes. Esme said the others will arrive in 5 minutes. Carlisle's already here."

"So you spoke to Esme? What did you talk about?"

"Not much. I woke up just under an hour ago and was thirsty. You looked really tired so I left you to sleep and went to the kitchen to see Esme making dinner. She asked how I was feeling and made sure I was okay. I came up here had a shower and now I'm talking to you."

"You make talking to me sound like a bad thing."

I leaned my forehead against hers, smirking down at her. Her smile grew wider as she let out a soft laugh and looked me in the eye.

"How can talking to you ever be a bad thing? You're too amazing for anyone not to like you."

My lips connected with hers in a slow, passionate kiss. A loud bang caused us to break apart bashing foreheads.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to."

She kissed my forehead silencing me.

"It's okay Edward. It wasn't your fault. Change your shirt and we can go see what that was about."

"You don't like my shirt?"

"I do it's just it has lots of tear stains on it."

I looked down to see that she was right. My grey button down shirt had streaks where either my tears or Bella's had hit it.

"Come on then. I need a new shirt."

Throwing my walk in closet open, I took Bella's hand and pulled her in with me. I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"What shirt do you want me to wear tonight baby?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before walking over to the nearest rack and picked one of my favourite tops.

"This one."

"Nice choice love. Why this one?"

She walked over to me and stood right up close, leaning up to me.

"It's white that signifies purity."

She undid the first two buttons on my shirt.

"It has a silhouetted image of a soldier standing proud and tall, ready to fight for what's right."

She undid the rest of the buttons and pulled my shirt of my shoulders. Her hands ran over my chest, caressing my skin. My arms wrapped around her as I kissed her lips chastely. Her fingers traced my scar as she looked at it sadly.

"I want you to tell me, to tell your family the truth. What happened to you out there?"

"Not tonight Bella. You've had a long day. I don't want you to go through any more stress today."

"I'll be fine with whatever you have to tell me Edward. What's stressful is not knowing what happened to you Edward. Please tell us Edward. No one will judge you if you aren't proud of what happened. We'll all support you no matter what."

"I know. It's not that I'm embarrassed by what happened, it's just that it's not a pleasant story."

"I don't care Edward, I just want to know and your family will too."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes. Tonight or you will be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"Tonight it is then."

She pecked me on the lips before pulling the new shirt over my head. I pushed my arms through the sleeves and wrapped my arms around her waist again.

"Let's go for dinner then baby."

Dinner was quiet because no one wanted to give Bella a headache or set her off. After the table was cleared Esme brought out a freshly baked brownie and a tub of vanilla ice cream. Everyone thanked Esme for the amazing food before clearing the table and sitting in the living room. Bella snuggled up into my side as she looked up at me.

"Tell us."

Everyone looked at us curiously.

"It's time you told us Edward."

"What's he got to tell us Bella?"

"How he got his scar?"

"What scar Edward?"

"Show them."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes. Remember what I said earlier?"

"Fine."

I stood from the couch and pulled my shirt over my head. They all gasped as their eyes landed on my scar. Bella stood next to me, her hand gently placed over the scar.

"Tell us what happened."

Her voice was soft as she pleaded me with her eyes. I looked round the room to see them all looking at me expectantly.

"I was shot."

The only sound was Esme's, Alice's and Rose's gasps. Bella's eyes watered and a small, sad smile graced her lips. She nodded once before pulling me onto the couch next to her.

"Tell us."

I knew this was inevitable. I would have to tell them everything at some point.

"We weren't on patrol or anything so weren't armed. We were attacked. No one expected it. I told everyone to run back to the base. Jasper's foot got stuck in a small hole. It wasn't his fault. While everyone took off running I pulled Jasper from the hole. We ran after them. Jasper was falling behind and I couldn't leave him there. I slowed down so that he was in front of me. There was a small patch of grass here and there. As I was running my foot hit a patch of grass. There was a rock hidden in the grass. I tripped and twisted my ankle. Jasper hadn't noticed and I let him get away. I could feel the ground shaking as men of the ISIL approached. If I was going down I wasn't going to be the one to drag him down with me. I watched as Jasper disappeared into the distance, glad he had gotten away."

"You knew you were going to die and you didn't try and get me to help you? I would have given my life for you Edward. You should have called me."

"It was me or both of us, Jasper. I chose me. If I got you to come back I would have basically put a bullet to your head. I couldn't do that to anyone. I couldn't do that to a brother Jasper."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about what would've happened if I called for Jasper. Bella's arms wrapped around my body as she pulled herself into my lap. Her head rested against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What happened when I was gone?"

"The ISIL found me on the floor. I tried to communicate with them but they didn't understand. Two of them pulled me to my feet, ignoring my twisted ankle. Another raised his gun and pointed into the distance the way Jasper had disappeared. I was pushed in the direction. I knew what they wanted. I ran. I ran faster than I'd ever run. I ran for my unit, I ran for Jasper, for Emmett, for Alice and Rose, I ran for Carlisle and Esme, I ran for my mom and dad, I ran for the country, I ran for Bella. I didn't care if my ankle was killing from the inside. A shot bounced off the ground next to me. I realised that I'd never get away. If I was to die I'd die proudly, not running like a coward. I stopped and turned. I prepared myself for what was to come. I watched the ISIL in the distance. A gun was raised. The shot rang out and I fell to the ground. I lay there motionless for what seemed like minutes but ended up hours. The sun had gone down by the time I felt I could move. I pulled myself to a hole in the ground. It was big enough to slide through and I found a series of tunnels. I could feel the life draining from me and I let the darkness take me."

Bella's shoulders shook as I she held onto me. The couch sank next to me as Jasper sat next to me. He put one arm around my shoulder pulling close to me.

"I'm sorry Edward. I should have been there."

"It wasn't your fault Jasper. Don't blame yourself."

"What happened next Edward?"

"The next few weeks are a little blurry. I remembered waking up in a small room. A woman came in and was shocked to see me awake. She spoke a bit of English and told me that the bullet had been removed but I lost a lot of blood. I spent a three months lying in bed regaining my strength. I got to know everyone that lived in the village. They were very kind people and looked after me. When ISIL soldiers came to the village they hid me in the tunnels with some of the children. After four days they came and got us out. Thankfully no one was harmed. When I got my strength back I started helping out in the village. I worked on the farm in the mornings; I helped teach them all bits of English in the afternoon and cooked food for dinner. I spent just over a year there whilst I developed a plan of what to do next and helped fix up the huts they lived in. One day, I packed up a small bag of money, clothes, water and bits of food and left. I didn't know where I was going because no one ever left there village. After three days of walking I ran out of food. On the sixth day I finished my water. I was starving and dehydrated by the time I came across the next village. I bought some food and water before setting off again. I spent five months just walking through the deserts until I came across a village that was half burnt to the ground. There were starving men, women and children. I shared what food I had to them. I stayed to help fix up whatever shelters I could. It took three months to build basic shelters for all the families. The men helped with the main construction of the homes, whilst the woman worked in the fields growing crops and the children would walk three miles to fill buckets with water from a river and three miles back. When I could I'd go with them to make sure they were okay. Some would collapse from exhaustion on the way back and I'd carry them and their water the rest of the way. It was amazing to see this small village working together to make the best of life. After three months though I left. I'd walk day in and day out only resting when I had too. Another month passed and it was after a long day of walking that I saw something amazing. I had been walking for about eleven hours with little to drink when I saw a big concrete wall with barbed wire running over the top. There were soldiers patrolling the wall. One saw me and shouted for the others. With their guns raised they came over to me. They asked me who I was and what I was doing there. I told them my name and that I'd gone missing from my unit. They took me into the base and gave me some food and water. An officer came and questioned me. When he heard my name he became shocked. He told me that I had been classified as dead almost two years ago. After everything had been sorted out I got given a room for two weeks. It was a weird two weeks because many soldiers came and spoke to me; they were interested in my story. At the end of the two weeks my story had spread throughout the entire base. I got on the helicopter with a unit of soldiers going home on leave. I imagined what it must be like for those who weren't getting a visit home. Those who had lost friends, family or lovers. I thought about all of you and how I thought you'd have reacted when I didn't return with Emmett and Jasper. Soldiers kept asking me questions about how long I'd been gone, how I had become a Major so young or if I had anyone at home waiting for me. After a few years they quieted down and left me to my thoughts. We landed in England and Prince William was there. I exited the plane and he saluted me. I was stunned at first. The prince of England was saluting me. I saluted him back before he led me into the airport. He introduced me to some of the highest officers in the British army. We were sat in a conference room when he asked me to relay my story to everyone. Apparently, the officer I told at the base was a high up officer that worked with Prince William and had told him my story. Once I had finished my story he said I had honoured my country and my family as well as the good people in the world. He asked if there was anything he could do to help. I asked if he could send units into help the villages I had been too. They were good people who just lived in the wrong place. He agreed that something should be done to help the people. He asked if there was anything he could help me if there was anything I wanted. I asked if he could arrange a flight for me too Seattle as soon as possible and if there were any online teacher degrees I could complete in a month. He told me he'd see what he could find. I stayed at Kensington Palace for week and met his wife, the Duchess of Cambridge, before getting on a private jet and flying to Seattle. I spent the last month working all hours of the day completing a teaching degree. Yesterday, I got a cab down here in the morning and met Principal Greene for the first time. I'd gotten the job as the new English teacher a week and a half ago. I hid in his office until the assembly."

I finished my story and looked up to see my family looking at me shocked. I looked down at Bella to see her eyes gleaming with pride and a few tears escape her eyes. She leaned up and kissed me hard. Her hand wound into my hair as she deepened the kiss before pulling back, leaning her forehead against mine.

"You are amazing Edward. I'm so proud of you. You've changed so many people's lives and made everyone so proud. It's an honour to be a part of your life."

"You _are_ my life Bella. I love you."

"I love you too. Never doubt that."

"Son, I'm so, so proud of you. What you've done is a miracle."

"Thanks mom. I did it all for you guys. Everyday I'd wake up and think about what each of you would say and go from there. I thought about how I'd feel if it was us who didn't have food, if we didn't have a home. Some of the things I saw were really sad and depressing. Many children died of starvation because their family weren't well enough to work in the fields to earn their share of the food. I did what I could for those who needed that extra bit of help but sometimes it wasn't enough."

"What you did, Edward is more than anyone ever asks for. You saved so many lives just by giving small bits of food or building some simple shelters. No one asked you to do any of that, you just did. I'm proud to be your brother even if it's only through adoption."

"You'll always be my brother Jasper, adopted or otherwise."

He gave me a quick hug before going to sit back over with Alice again. Bella yawned widely, showing how tired she really was, no matter how much she tried hiding it.

"You ready for some sleep love?"

"Not yet. Don't forget, you promised me we would watch UP tonight."

"That I did. Why don't you get some popcorn and we'll go up to my room and watch it in there?"

"Be back in a minute."

She pecked me on the lips before jumping out of my lap and going into the kitchen. I stood up and stretched and then walked over to the couch Carlisle and Esme were seated on. I pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you mom, dad. I love you."

"We love you too son. You are an amazing man. Your parents would be so proud."

"I know you are."

"Thanks son."

I pulled back smiling at them, kissed Esme on the head and turned to Alice and Jasper. I enveloped them in a hug as Alice let out a few tears.

"Thank you Jasper, Alice. You accepted me into your family."

"You'll always be our brother Edward."

"Thank you for saving Jasper, Edward. I love you brother."

"Love you too Alice."

I pulled back from them and kissed Alice on her forehead. I went over to Emmett and Rose who were standing in a hug.

"Thank you guys. You were there for me when we were growing up."

"Thanks for protecting the family Edward. You've helped so many people."

"We are proud to be a part of your family Major."

I took them both into a hug thanking them. When I pulled back I saw Bella leaning on the kitchen doorway with a bowl of popcorn in her arms. I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You ready to watch the story of a flying house love."

"Yeah."

"Come on then."

I kissed her forehead, picked up her hand and turned towards the family.

"Bella and I are going up stairs to watch a movie in my room."

"Have a good night Edward, Bella. Get plenty of rest Bella."

"Night everyone."

"Good night Bella, Edward."

We made our way up the stairs with an arm wrapped around her waist. I opened the door to my room before scooping Bella up in my arms and walking into the room. I placed her on the bed and went over to the TV and put UP into it. I turned around to see Bella leaning against a pile of cushions.

"You comfy there baby?"

"Nearly, just waiting for you."

"Let me just turn the light off."

Once the lights were off I made my way over to our bed and snuggled up with Bella.

We had a great time watching the movie together. Bella thought it'd be funny if she threw popcorn at me every time the word no was said. Let me tell you there was a lot of popcorn around us at the end.

As soon as the movie ended Bella was out for the count. I followed her soon after satisfied with the knowledge that she still loved me even though I had been foolish enough to be shot.


	19. Wedding and Honeymoon

**Wedding and Honeymoon**

Life was going great. Seems like a rollercoaster. One minute it's calm and the next it's terrifying you but when it's over you think about how exciting it was. In a year I had told Lieutenant my story, met the President and his family at his wedding anniversary, helped with the villages in need of help (although I never went back to them), I'd kept my teaching job even though I missed quite a few days and Bella and I got married at the beginning of the Summer holiday. Alice planned it with some help from Rose, Esme and Renee. Bella got the final say in all plans though, except the honeymoon which I planned. I didn't mind what sort food was going to be there or who was, as long as my family and Bella's family was there, I'd be happy. Bella got really stressed out a lot of the time and I had to pull her away from the planning for a few days so she didn't lose it.

The whole town ended up at the wedding. It was so much bigger than I expected. Esme and Carlisle sat in the front row next to a woman and man whom I'd never seen before but apparently it was important they sat there. Bella's mom and step-dad sat in the front row across from them with the seat on the end for Charlie once he had walked Bella down the aisle. Emmett and Jasper were my best men and Rose and Alice were Bella's bridesmaids. Bella asked if Eliza and her brother could sit near the front and I quickly agreed. Eliza had become like a younger sister to me during the lessons I taught. She hadn't come to me or Bella about any problems at home so I assumed everything had sorted it's self out.

After I had finally been announced Bella's husband we took to the dance floor for our first dance. She leaned her head against my shoulder as I spun us around the dance floor.

_Flashback_

I smiled down at my wife as I spun us round the dance floor. The song came to an end and she pulled back with tears in her eyes, biting her lip.

"What's wrong baby? Why so sad?"

"I have something to show you."

"You don't need to give me something love."

"You'll like this surprise, trust me."

"Okay, led the way."

She took my handed and nodded at Esme and Carlisle before leading me out of the tent. We walked round the back of the house where the woman and man from earlier sat on a bench looking nervous.

"Who are they Bella?"

"It's not my place to tell."

The couple looked up as we approached and smiled at us. They stood when we reached them nodding at Bella.

"Congratulations Bella, Edward. I'm so glad you're both happy."

I smiled my thanks to them. Bella leaned up to my ear.

"Look at her Edward. Really look at her."

My gaze started at her feet and I noticed she was wearing a small pair of black pumps. Her dress was a simple black dress that ended just above her knees. She had a slim figure that could have been a little too slim. A gold necklace hung round her neck with a gold heart locket on the end. Her bronze hair flowed down her shoulders, framing her face. A small smile lay on her lips as she watched me. I looked into her eyes to see emerald green eyes looking back at me.

I suddenly recognised her. Something was telling me I knew her but I couldn't remember who exactly. I looked at the man to see a tired eyed man with deeper green eyes. I realised I recognised him as well. There was something about them that I knew. I looked into both of their eyes again before I remembered. Tears clouded my eyes.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Long time no see son."

I pulled my mom and dad into a bone crushing hug, crying into their shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you son. We missed you."

"I missed you too mom, dad."

I held onto them tightly. My mom and dad were here, with me. I'd dreamed of seeing them again one day but never thought I actually would. I pulled back smiling at both of them before wrapping an arm around Bella.

"Mom, Dad I'd like to introduce my wife Bella Cullen."

"Don't worry Edward, we've met."

I looked down at Bella to see her smiling at my mom.

"Bella was the one that contacted us actually."

"You did this Bella?"

"Yeah. Do you remember a few months ago, we were talking about my parents, I asked if you ever considered finding yours. I talked to Esme and she told me she had your parent's information from when you were adopted. I rang the number and it had been disconnected. It took a while but I got their new number and address from the orphanage. I talked to them about a month ago and told them I knew you and that I'd like to meet them. From them a lot of discussions were held and here we are."

"Thank you Bella. I love you."

"Love you too Edward."

I kissed her lips quickly and turned to see my parents smiling at us.

"Son, we're so sorry we left you, understand there was no other choice."

"I know mom. I don't blame you. You're here now. I love you both."

"We love you too son. It's good to see you happy."

"I've never been happier. How are you two doing? Where are you living now?"

"We're doing well. I got a job in Port Angelus a while ago as a lawyer and your mother is going to work in La Bella Italia in a few weeks."

"You're staying?"

"We've been living in Port Angelus for three months now. If you don't want to see us we'll understand. You have a life without us."

"Mom stop. I'd love to get to know you better. You may not have been there most my life, but you are my parents, but so will Esme and Carlisle. You will always be my mom and dad, just like Carlisle and Esme."

"We understand that son. We just want to get to know you and your family. It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too dad."

I hugged them both again hard. My mom pulled back first though.

"We should get back around the front before you're missed. It is your wedding after all. Gosh, I never thought I'd say that."

"Say what?"

"That you're married."

I pulled Bella to me kissing her forehead.

"It feels amazing."

Bella and I started walking round the front of the house with my mom and dad behind us. Before we went into the tent I stopped Bella and let my parents go in, in front of us.

"Thank you baby. That was the second best present you could have got. I love you."

"What's the first?"

"You. You said I do. That's more than I could have asked for."

"I love you my husband."

"I love you my beautiful wife."

"Will you tell me where we're going for our Honeymoon now?"

"Nice try love but no. I want it to be a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

"Fine."

Bella wrapped her hand in my hair and pulled me down so at the same level as her.

"Only cause I love you though."

She kissed me lovingly whilst wrapping her other arm around my neck. My lips moved with her as I held her waist to mine.

_End of Flashback_

At the end of the reception Bella and I got set of for the airport in Seattle in the limousine Alice insisted upon. I refused to let Bella find out where we were going until we were on the plane so distracted her every time there was an announcement or sign. When the pilot announced our destination to be Chicago Bella started bouncing in her seat. I explained to her that we were going to where I was born, then where she grew up with her mom before going somewhere new.

We spent a week and a half in Chicago and Arizona, seeing the sites, hearing stories from each other and just spending every minute of the day in each other's company without the worry of interruption.

When it was time to leave for our final destination Bella kept pestering me about where we were going. Somehow she found out that we'd land in Rio de Janeiro, I informed her it was just a stop off for three days. We spent all three days exploring Rio and having fun at the festivals in the evening before celebrating our marriage in our room.

My final surprise, I hoped, would be the best. I took us to the docks where a brand new luxury boat sat awaiting use.

_Flashback_

"Where are we going honey?"

"Patience baby. All in good time."

Bella and I walked down the wooden dock. I stopped at the back of an expensive looking boat (pic on profile.)

"What's this Edward?"

I turned her so we were facing each other.

"This, my amazing wife, is our boat."

"Don't be silly Edward. We can't afford a boat."

"Actually it was a wedding present from Prince William. He's kept in contact with me to keep me update with everything. He found out about our wedding and wanted to give us something special."

"That was very generous of him. It's an amazing boat. Are we staying here then?"

"No. This is just a mode of transport."

"I'm guessing you know how to drive a boat then."

"Of course. Come on."

I helped Bella onto the back of the boat and led her inside. She gasped as she saw the interior. (pic on profile).

"Go get comfy love or have a little explore around here. Just don't go outside, you may fall over board."

I chuckled at the image of my wife falling over board.

"Hey, I'm not that clumsy."

"We wouldn't want to test that theory now do we?"

"Fine I'll stay inside. I love you Edward."

"I love you too my Bella. I'll see you when we dock."

"You sure you can't tell me where we are going?"

"No."

I kissed my wife quickly and placed our bags on the floor before going off to drive the boat.

When I stopped the boat at the small dock on the Island, I took a quick moment to look out the large window at the Island. It was magnificent. A small sand beach lay on either side of the dock surrounded by tall trees. Small stones created a winding path disappearing round the back of the trees.

Pocketing the keys, I went back to Bella to find her curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Sitting next to her, I sat her on my lap, shaking her lightly.

"Wake up Bella. We're there. Come on baby."

Her eyes fluttered open as a smile grew on her beautiful face. I pecked her on the lips quickly before helping her stand. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I led her to the back of the boat.

"It's beautiful Edward."

"I agree but it's not as beautiful as you though baby."

"Thank you honey. Where are we though?"

"Come with me."

She groaned.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No. Come on."

I scooped my arms under her, lifting her into my chest. Her head lay against my shoulder as her arms circled my neck. I walked us out the back of the boat and stepped onto the narrow, wooden dock.

"This, my beautiful wife, is Isle Bella. It's a private island we now own, courtesy of the President. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing Edward. I love you."

"I love you too my Bella."

I kissed her deeply putting as much love as I could into the kiss. When we broke apart we were breathing heavily onto each other's faces. Her breath fanned across my face, filling my senses with her glorious scent.

"Shall we get our bags and find the house?"

"Yeah."

She breathed. With her feet on the floor, we went back onto the boat and into the luxury sitting room. I picked both our suitcases up as Bella found her rucksack and handbag. We exited the boat and followed the path round the trees until we reached a beautiful house sat just off a sand beach. The house was a two story home, with massive glass windows revealing a large kitchen and living room. From where I was standing I could see the house vanish into the trees of to the side.

Placing the bags onto the decking, I lifted Bella up, cradling her to me.

"This is our first home Bella. We're going to have a great time together my wife."

"I bet we will."

"Welcome to Isle Bella, my Bella."

I said as I carried her through the glass door and into the large, adjoining kitchen, living room.

Bella's yawn drew my attention to the rings under her eyes.

"Let's get you to bed baby. We can explore in the morning."

"I'm alright."

She tried to say through a yawn.

"No you're no baby. I can see you're tired. We have two weeks to look around, but tonight you are getting some sleep."

"Fine."

I carried her to one of the many couches and lay her down placing a blanket over her. Once I'd retrieved the bags from outside, I noticed a plastic file on the counter.

The seal of the presidential lay at the top of the page, so I took all the pages out and started reading.

_Mr and Mrs Cullen,_

_Congratulations on your marriage. By now you'll be in your new kitchen after arriving at your Island. I hope you enjoy your time here and that you'll use it often. If there are any concerns or complaints please let me know and I'll correct any problems straight away._

_The fridge and freezer are both stocked with fresh foods as well as the cupboards. There are several bookshelves by the TV filled with DVDs and Games. They are yours to use so please enjoy. If you walk down the hall you'll find a bathroom on your left and a door at the end which has a lock on it. All keys to any doors including the front door are on the hook next to the microwave._

_The door at the end of the hall leads to your own personal small living room and bedroom. When you open the door you will be faced with a wall that is completely glass, giving you the perfect view of a small beach that is only accessible through your room. You will find your bedroom, bathroom and closet up the stairs in your living room._

_There are four guest rooms up the main stairs with a bathroom each and plenty of closet space. It would be appreciated if you didn't let anyone but close friends or family stay here. In the garden there is shed with lots of gear for water sports and a few kayaks._

_Have a fabulous honeymoon and if you need anything ring the number at the bottom of the page. It's a direct number to my mobile._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Barack Obama_

Wow, this place is bigger than I thought. The president is a really great man.

I turned around to see my wife fast asleep on the couch. After finding the keys to our private room, I picked Bella up into my arms and carried her over to the hall with our door. Once the door was open, I could see what it meant by a window as a wall. The darkness of the night blinded me from the view out the window. I flipped the light on to see a red couch facing a crème wall with a flat screen mounted to it. A bookshelf filled to the brim of books and DVDs leaned against the wall next to the TV. A small staircase ran up the wall just behind the door.

As I carried Bella up the stairs, I noticed the stairs led straight into a large bedroom with another windowed wall. A king sized, four poster bed lay in the middle of the room facing the window. I lay my sleeping wife in the middle of the bed and took her shoes, before going over to the two doors on the other side of the room. I opened the right one first to find a giant walk in closet already half filled with clothes, swimsuits and hundreds of white fluffy towels. I backed out of the closet and closed the door. Turning, I opened the other door to see a large a bathroom. A hot tub lay in the corner of the bathroom but it took up a good quarter of the room. A shower stood in the opposite corner and a counter took up most of the last wall, with a mirror on the wall running the length of the counter top. A final door stood in the back corner to which I soon found out to be the toilet and sink.

After collecting the suitcases and Bella's rucksack from downstairs and locking the front door just in case- you never know- I changed into some pyjama pants and an old top. Climbing into bed with Bella, I pulled the comforter over us both, but left our arms free because it was a hot night. I soon fell asleep in our new bed.

_End of flashback_

We spent the next two weeks exploring the Island; going on long walks through the small forest the Island held; swimming in the sea for hours; snorkelling; kayaking; watching movies; reading and just doing whatever we wanted.

After our fabulous honeymoon, we returned home in time for the new school year to begin. We didn't tell the others about our boat or Island because we wanted to surprise them for the Christmas holiday.


	20. Strange behaviour

**Strange Behaviour**

_Three weeks before Christmas_

Since we'd got back from our honeymoon, I visited my parents every other weekend; sometimes Bella would come with me and others she told me to go alone.

Bella and I had decided that we wanted to try for children during our honeymoon. We felt that we were fully capable of having children considering we were both 29 and had plenty of money. It had been discovered that Rose and Alice were both infertile. There was nothing to say why they weren't and they were both devastated, especially Rose; they've had around two years though to get to grip with the knowledge of not being able to have children.

Bella was starting to give up on the hopes that she could become pregnant and started to admit to herself that it would never happen.

I know how much she wants to have children and the fact that Rose and Alice can't have children made her even more determined at first. I kept telling her to give it time but she dismissed my words, telling me that 'there was no point saying anything because it wouldn't make a difference.' Hearing her say that saddened me because I don't want her to ever give up on anything she wants.

I woke up after a long nights sleep and climbed from bed careful so as not to disturb Bella. Once ready for work I woke Bella so she could get ready while I made the breakfast.

"Get me some chocolate honey."

"Why, baby?"

"I don't but I need chocolate."

"How about pancakes and chocolate sauce for breakfast then?"

"Sounds amazing."

"Get ready quickly baby. We need to head out in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too baby."

I went into the kitchen and made a quick pancake batter and turned the hob on. I had made six pancakes with what batter there was and drizzled chocolate sauce over three and honey over the other three.

As I made my way over to our bedroom to hurry Bella up or we'd be late. Just outside the bedroom, I heard Bella throwing up. I flung the door open and ran into the bathroom the see my wife leaning over the toilet emptying her stomach.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't know. I just feel a little off. I'll be fine in a minute, as long as I have some chocolate."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I think I just moved too quickly or something. Give me a minute to clean myself up a bit. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll be in our bedroom if you need me baby. Take your time, don't worry if we're late, I'll explain you weren't very well this morning. They won't mind."

"See you in a minute."

"See you in a minute."

I kissed her forehead before leaving the bathroom.

At School

We got to school just in time to set up for our first lesson and Bella seemed like she hadn't been sick. She even ate the pancakes I'd made as well as half a chocolate bar. I mean I know she's slightly skinny but she doesn't need to fatten herself up.

My first class passed with ease as I let my worries leave my mind and concentrated on my students.

As second period got started I heard shouting from Bella's class but it stopped quickly causing me to believe I'd imagined it. Half way through the lesson the shouting began again and I knew I wasn't imagining it this time because my class looked at each other before looking at the back wall.

"Class carry on with your work please. I'll be back in a minute."

"Yes Edward."

I left the door slightly ajar so as to hear any noise coming from my room and made my way to Bella's room. As I approached the shouts got louder and louder. I looked through the window to see Bella standing in front of her class, pointing at the door and Eliza standing behind her desk crying.

"If you can't stay awake in my lesson then you can leave Eliza. Do you expect to do well in exams by sleeping through them?"

"No."

"NO WHAT?"

"No Miss. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I didn't get much sleep last night Miss but I promise it won't happen again."

"HOW DO I KNOW IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN? AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIVE YOU WHEN YOU SAY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN?"

"No Miss."

"THEN YOU WILL GO TO PRINCIPAL GREENE'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT AND WAIT TILL I HAVE FINISHED THIS CLASS AND WE WILL SPEAK ABOUT THIS WITH HIM. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Miss."

Eliza picked her things up and made her way to the door and saw me standing there, her eyes pleaded with me as tears streamed down her face. Once she was out the door she closed it behind her; I pulled her to the side.

"Eliza, don't let this hurt you. I don't know what's wrong with Bella today, but she doesn't really mean it. Go find Emmett and tell him to meet Jasper in Jasper's history room at break, then go to Jasper and tell him that Emmett, Bella and I'll be along shortly. I want you to wait in there for us. I need to talk to you."

"Okay Edward. Make sure Bella's alright. I know she didn't mean it, it's not that."

"Will you tell me later?"

"Sure."

Eliza walked of down the hall towards the gym to find Emmett as I opened Bella's classroom door. Her class looked terrified as she smiled at them and carried on her lesson. When she saw me she smiled a wide smile that didn't fit what just happened.

"Hey honey, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the lesson. Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

"I came to see what you were shouting about."

"Don't worry about that. I dealt with the problem. You can go back to your class."

"No I can't. Look at your class."

Her smile never faded as she looked round the room.

"Yeah. What's wrong with them? They look perfectly fine to me."

No Bella. Really look at them."

She looked round the room again her smile quickly vanishing. Her fingers curled into my shirt as her shoulders dropped.

"What have I done?"

Wrapping my arms around her, she buried her face in my chest as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Class could you please go into my room and carry on with what you were doing before anything happened or at least sit quietly. I'm sorry if any of you were scared. Bella's not been feeling well today."

None of them answered me as they packed their things up and quickly made their escapes, some giving me small smiles and others just staring at the ground. Once the door had closed behind them I pulled Bella over to her desk and sat her on it. As I pulled away her teary eyes looked up at me.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you acting differently? You just shouted at your best student. You know Eliza's in a bad situation at the minute. I know she hasn't been having any trouble for a while but she's a great girl. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. My emotions keep getting the better of me."

"Do you want to go home and rest? You weren't well this morning."

"No, it's not that."

"What's wrong then baby?"

"I…"

Eyes on the floor she took several deep breaths.

"Take your time Bella. I'm here."

Her eyes connected with mine as I moved between her legs.

"I'm pregnant."

She's what?!

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Edward. Three weeks, five days. You're going to be a daddy, honey."

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yeah."

"And you're going to be a momma?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll be the best momma this worlds ever seen."

I crashed my lips to hers showing her my love. We continued kissing, until the door banged open, revealing Emmett.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt your lesson but we've been waiting for you for ten minutes now."

"Shut up Emmett."

I didn't take my eyes away from Bella's as I spoke.

"I will not shut up Edward. You were the one who asked to meet us and you don't even turn up. Stop kissing and tell me why Eliza is in Jasper's room upset."

My head snapped to see him standing in the doorway fuming.

"No."

"No? NO. WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT YOU ARE JUST GOING TO STAND THERE KISSING BELLA?"

"Emmett stop shouting. There is no need to shout. I'll tell you all later but I'm trying to enjoy this moment with my wife."

"What's there to enjoy? The fact that Bella just shouted at her best student?"

"It's not her fault."

"Why? Why isn't it her fault?"

"Because she's pregnant."

"Who cares she's pregna… Wait. What?"

"I'm pregnant Emmett. I really didn't mean to shout at Eliza. I just couldn't stop myself."

"You're pregnant?"

She looked down at her hands that were in mine as she nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? If I'm going to be an Uncle than I should know. Who else have you told?"

"Only Edward."

"Sweet, second to know. This is awesome."

Same old Emmett. Just as I was thinking he'd grown out of his ways, old Emmett comes barrelling back in.

"When did you find out?"

"Last week. I wasn't feeling well and when Edward was with his parents I went to the hospital. They told me that I was two weeks six days."

"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out baby?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Because, because I didn't want to get my hopes up in case things didn't go well. We've been trying for four months now and I was scared the tests were wrong. My mind didn't want to believe I was pregnant no matter how much my heart begged for it."

"When did you decide that you were pregnant?"

"I guess it was yesterday that I really started believing I am pregnant. I felt sick in the morning and felt the need for chocolate all day. It wasn't until I actually was sick this morning that I knew I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you though."

"Well, I know now so there's no need to worry. We're going to have a perfectly healthy baby, whether it's a boy or a girl and you're gonna be an amazing momma."

"And I'll be there to teach your little one how to fight and all the best pranks."

"Emmett you will not teach our baby how to fight. If you say one more thing like that you won't be a part of his or her life. Do you understand me?"

"Why not Bella?"

"Because I said so."

"But…"

"I said no."

"Fine, but I'll still be the best Uncle ever. Certainly better than Jasper."

"As long as you don't teach my baby violence then I'll be glad for you to be there."

"I promise no violence."

"Good."

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know. I guess we can tell them tonight. We're all going round to Carlisle and Esme's for dinner, why not?"

"Sounds good. I'm so happy for you two. I'll be there for you both if you ever need a babysitter."

"We'll definitely come to you if we need help Emmett. Thanks for your support."

"No problem Bella. That's what family does and this family just keeps getting bigger and bigger by the second."

Emmett looked at the clock as I did and I saw it was 10:45. It was only 10:45 and I had been shocked twice, what with Bella shouting and now Bella being pregnant.

"I think we should go find Jasper and Eliza before the end of break."

"I think you're right Emmett. Let's not keep them waiting any longer. Come on baby and just to let you know Eliza doesn't blame you."

"You sure."

"Yeah. I grabbed her before she went to Principal Greene and told her to go to Jasper. She's not mad at you baby. I think you should tell her why you shouted at her. She'll find out eventually anyway."

"Okay. Let's go."

I helped Bella hop of the desk and steadied her as she started toppling. She'd have to be even more careful when she walks now that she's carrying our baby. Our baby. I can't believe we were having a baby together. I keep telling myself that I don't mind what gender the baby is and I don't, but part of me is hoping it's a girl. She'd look just like her mother, with brown eyes and a blinding smile, but would have my bronze hair.

By the time we got to Jasper's classroom I had an image of what my dream daughter would look like. We both walked into his room to see Eliza sitting behind a desk doing some work and Jasper sat behind his desk marking some work.

They both looked up to see us enter. I gave Bella's waist a squeeze in reassurance as we went into the room with Emmett following behind.

"Eliza I'm so sorry. Can I speak to you a minute?"

Her eyes widened in fear as Bella spoke but she stood up and nodded her head. Bella turned around to me and kissed me quickly before taking Eliza into the corner. Jasper made his way over to Emmett and I.

"Edward what happened?"

"Bella's had a stressful day. She shouted at Eliza in the last period. When I saw shouted, I mean full on shouting. It wasn't her fault. She's was sick this morning but it passed."

"Is she alright now?"

"Yes. She'll be fine. She's just a bit angry at herself that she upset Eliza."

"It is very unlike Bella, I must say. Are you still coming to Esme and Carlisle's tonight?"

"Yeah. We'll be there."

"Good. Esme hasn't seen you in a while."

"I know. I just haven't had much time to do anything other than marking, planning lessons, seeing my parents, sleeping and looking after Bella."

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"She's been a bit depressed recently."

"I hope she feels better soon."

"I think she'll be fine."

Emmett and I exchanged a knowing look. Before Jasper could ask another question Emmett changed the subject and started talking about the holiday's coming up. I looked over to see Bella and Eliza embraced in a hug. Walking over to them, I heard the end of their conversation.

"Congratulations Bella, I'm so happy for you. You'll be a great mom."

"Thanks Eliza. I'm really sorry for shouting at you."

"I understand Bella. I really do. Don't stress about it."

I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, pulling her to me.

"Eliza can you come to my room at the beginning of lunch please? I need to talk to you about some work."

"Okay, Edward. I'll be there."

"Thanks Eliza and remember if there is anything you need help with you can come to us."

"I know; thanks."

The bell rang signalling the end of break.

"We should be going. You've got a lesson to get to."

"I'll see you later Bella, Edward. Congratulations guys."

"Thank you Eliza."

After collecting her things she left the room quickly, smiling back at us.

"Guys, I'll see you tonight. I've got to get over to the gym."

"We'll see you tonight Emmett. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, not even Rose will know."

"Know what?"

"Nothing Jasper. You'll find out later."

"Okay then."

"See you tonight Jasper, Emmett."

"See you later Bella, Edward."

We left Jasper to his class and made our way to ours, my arm around Bella's waist. I moved my hand onto her stomach drawing small circles. Her hand moved up onto mine, her fingers interlocking with mine.

"You alright now baby?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It was just a moment of stress, don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you baby, no matter what and now I have two people to worry about. I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"We're going to celebrate tomorrow night. I'm going to take us to La Bella Italia and have a wonderful meal, and then we'll go back to our apartment and have a nice evening together. How does that sound?"

"Amazing. Why don't we visit your parents before dinner and we can tell them the great news?"

"That's a great idea. They'll be thrilled."

We stopped outside Bella's door and I gave her a quick kiss before going into my room feeling ecstatic.

The lessons passed quickly, with no trouble arising for which I was grateful for. When lunch arrived I waited for Eliza to come along but she never turned up. After fifteen minutes I went to Bella's classroom, to see her sitting behind her desk with a huge stack of books next to her. She looked up at me and smiled a massive smile.

"You know, if work becomes too stressful for you I can help with it. I am after all doing exactly the same as you."

"You don't need to Edward. I'll be fine. All I have to do is read and tick good work. It's not difficult."

"I never said it was. I just said that it could be stressful for you. Never feel bad about asking for help. Everyone needs help every now and then."

"Well, I know who I'll come to if and only if I need help, until then I'm fine."

"Okay. By the way I brought lunch. I figured you'd forgotten this morning so brought some."

"Thanks honey."

"See everyone needs help every now and then."

We ate our lunch together, whilst talking about what we were going to do now we were going to have a baby. At the end of lunch I went back to my classroom to teach my last two classes of the day. When my last few students left the room, I quickly ran round, clearing up and gathering my things before making my way to Bella's classroom.

After she had her room sorted out, we made our way to Bella's Bugatti and drove back to our apartment to get ready for the evening.**Strange Behaviour**

_Three weeks before Christmas_

Since we'd got back from our honeymoon, I visited my parents every other weekend; sometimes Bella would come with me and others she told me to go alone.

Bella and I had decided that we wanted to try for children during our honeymoon. We felt that we were fully capable of having children considering we were both 29 and had plenty of money. It had been discovered that Rose and Alice were both infertile. There was nothing to say why they weren't and they were both devastated, especially Rose; they've had around two years though to get to grip with the knowledge of not being able to have children.

Bella was starting to give up on the hopes that she could become pregnant and started to admit to herself that it would never happen.

I know how much she wants to have children and the fact that Rose and Alice can't have children made her even more determined at first. I kept telling her to give it time but she dismissed my words, telling me that 'there was no point saying anything because it wouldn't make a difference.' Hearing her say that saddened me because I don't want her to ever give up on anything she wants.

I woke up after a long nights sleep and climbed from bed careful so as not to disturb Bella. Once ready for work I woke Bella so she could get ready while I made the breakfast.

"Get me some chocolate honey."

"Why, baby?"

"I don't but I need chocolate."

"How about pancakes and chocolate sauce for breakfast then?"

"Sounds amazing."

"Get ready quickly baby. We need to head out in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too baby."

I went into the kitchen and made a quick pancake batter and turned the hob on. I had made six pancakes with what batter there was and drizzled chocolate sauce over three and honey over the other three.

As I made my way over to our bedroom to hurry Bella up or we'd be late. Just outside the bedroom, I heard Bella throwing up. I flung the door open and ran into the bathroom the see my wife leaning over the toilet emptying her stomach.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't know. I just feel a little off. I'll be fine in a minute, as long as I have some chocolate."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I think I just moved too quickly or something. Give me a minute to clean myself up a bit. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll be in our bedroom if you need me baby. Take your time, don't worry if we're late, I'll explain you weren't very well this morning. They won't mind."

"See you in a minute."

"See you in a minute."

I kissed her forehead before leaving the bathroom.

At School

We got to school just in time to set up for our first lesson and Bella seemed like she hadn't been sick. She even ate the pancakes I'd made as well as half a chocolate bar. I mean I know she's slightly skinny but she doesn't need to fatten herself up.

My first class passed with ease as I let my worries leave my mind and concentrated on my students.

As second period got started I heard shouting from Bella's class but it stopped quickly causing me to believe I'd imagined it. Half way through the lesson the shouting began again and I knew I wasn't imagining it this time because my class looked at each other before looking at the back wall.

"Class carry on with your work please. I'll be back in a minute."

"Yes Edward."

I left the door slightly ajar so as to hear any noise coming from my room and made my way to Bella's room. As I approached the shouts got louder and louder. I looked through the window to see Bella standing in front of her class, pointing at the door and Eliza standing behind her desk crying.

"If you can't stay awake in my lesson then you can leave Eliza. Do you expect to do well in exams by sleeping through them?"

"No."

"NO WHAT?"

"No Miss. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I didn't get much sleep last night Miss but I promise it won't happen again."

"HOW DO I KNOW IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN? AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIVE YOU WHEN YOU SAY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN?"

"No Miss."

"THEN YOU WILL GO TO PRINCIPAL GREENE'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT AND WAIT TILL I HAVE FINISHED THIS CLASS AND WE WILL SPEAK ABOUT THIS WITH HIM. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Miss."

Eliza picked her things up and made her way to the door and saw me standing there, her eyes pleaded with me as tears streamed down her face. Once she was out the door she closed it behind her; I pulled her to the side.

"Eliza, don't let this hurt you. I don't know what's wrong with Bella today, but she doesn't really mean it. Go find Emmett and tell him to meet Jasper in Jasper's history room at break, then go to Jasper and tell him that Emmett, Bella and I'll be along shortly. I want you to wait in there for us. I need to talk to you."

"Okay Edward. Make sure Bella's alright. I know she didn't mean it, it's not that."

"Will you tell me later?"

"Sure."

Eliza walked of down the hall towards the gym to find Emmett as I opened Bella's classroom door. Her class looked terrified as she smiled at them and carried on her lesson. When she saw me she smiled a wide smile that didn't fit what just happened.

"Hey honey, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the lesson. Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

"I came to see what you were shouting about."

"Don't worry about that. I dealt with the problem. You can go back to your class."

"No I can't. Look at your class."

Her smile never faded as she looked round the room.

"Yeah. What's wrong with them? They look perfectly fine to me."

No Bella. Really look at them."

She looked round the room again her smile quickly vanishing. Her fingers curled into my shirt as her shoulders dropped.

"What have I done?"

Wrapping my arms around her, she buried her face in my chest as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Class could you please go into my room and carry on with what you were doing before anything happened or at least sit quietly. I'm sorry if any of you were scared. Bella's not been feeling well today."

None of them answered me as they packed their things up and quickly made their escapes, some giving me small smiles and others just staring at the ground. Once the door had closed behind them I pulled Bella over to her desk and sat her on it. As I pulled away her teary eyes looked up at me.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you acting differently? You just shouted at your best student. You know Eliza's in a bad situation at the minute. I know she hasn't been having any trouble for a while but she's a great girl. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. My emotions keep getting the better of me."

"Do you want to go home and rest? You weren't well this morning."

"No, it's not that."

"What's wrong then baby?"

"I…"

Eyes on the floor she took several deep breaths.

"Take your time Bella. I'm here."

Her eyes connected with mine as I moved between her legs.

"I'm pregnant."

She's what?!

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Edward. Three weeks, five days. You're going to be a daddy, honey."

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yeah."

"And you're going to be a momma?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll be the best momma this worlds ever seen."

I crashed my lips to hers showing her my love. We continued kissing, until the door banged open, revealing Emmett.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt your lesson but we've been waiting for you for ten minutes now."

"Shut up Emmett."

I didn't take my eyes away from Bella's as I spoke.

"I will not shut up Edward. You were the one who asked to meet us and you don't even turn up. Stop kissing and tell me why Eliza is in Jasper's room upset."

My head snapped to see him standing in the doorway fuming.

"No."

"No? NO. WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT YOU ARE JUST GOING TO STAND THERE KISSING BELLA?"

"Emmett stop shouting. There is no need to shout. I'll tell you all later but I'm trying to enjoy this moment with my wife."

"What's there to enjoy? The fact that Bella just shouted at her best student?"

"It's not her fault."

"Why? Why isn't it her fault?"

"Because she's pregnant."

"Who cares she's pregna… Wait. What?"

"I'm pregnant Emmett. I really didn't mean to shout at Eliza. I just couldn't stop myself."

"You're pregnant?"

She looked down at her hands that were in mine as she nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? If I'm going to be an Uncle than I should know. Who else have you told?"

"Only Edward."

"Sweet, second to know. This is awesome."

Same old Emmett. Just as I was thinking he'd grown out of his ways, old Emmett comes barrelling back in.

"When did you find out?"

"Last week. I wasn't feeling well and when Edward was with his parents I went to the hospital. They told me that I was two weeks six days."

"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out baby?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Because, because I didn't want to get my hopes up in case things didn't go well. We've been trying for four months now and I was scared the tests were wrong. My mind didn't want to believe I was pregnant no matter how much my heart begged for it."

"When did you decide that you were pregnant?"

"I guess it was yesterday that I really started believing I am pregnant. I felt sick in the morning and felt the need for chocolate all day. It wasn't until I actually was sick this morning that I knew I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you though."

"Well, I know now so there's no need to worry. We're going to have a perfectly healthy baby, whether it's a boy or a girl and you're gonna be an amazing momma."

"And I'll be there to teach your little one how to fight and all the best pranks."

"Emmett you will not teach our baby how to fight. If you say one more thing like that you won't be a part of his or her life. Do you understand me?"

"Why not Bella?"

"Because I said so."

"But…"

"I said no."

"Fine, but I'll still be the best Uncle ever. Certainly better than Jasper."

"As long as you don't teach my baby violence then I'll be glad for you to be there."

"I promise no violence."

"Good."

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know. I guess we can tell them tonight. We're all going round to Carlisle and Esme's for dinner, why not?"

"Sounds good. I'm so happy for you two. I'll be there for you both if you ever need a babysitter."

"We'll definitely come to you if we need help Emmett. Thanks for your support."

"No problem Bella. That's what family does and this family just keeps getting bigger and bigger by the second."

Emmett looked at the clock as I did and I saw it was 10:45. It was only 10:45 and I had been shocked twice, what with Bella shouting and now Bella being pregnant.

"I think we should go find Jasper and Eliza before the end of break."

"I think you're right Emmett. Let's not keep them waiting any longer. Come on baby and just to let you know Eliza doesn't blame you."

"You sure."

"Yeah. I grabbed her before she went to Principal Greene and told her to go to Jasper. She's not mad at you baby. I think you should tell her why you shouted at her. She'll find out eventually anyway."

"Okay. Let's go."

I helped Bella hop of the desk and steadied her as she started toppling. She'd have to be even more careful when she walks now that she's carrying our baby. Our baby. I can't believe we were having a baby together. I keep telling myself that I don't mind what gender the baby is and I don't, but part of me is hoping it's a girl. She'd look just like her mother, with brown eyes and a blinding smile, but would have my bronze hair.

By the time we got to Jasper's classroom I had an image of what my dream daughter would look like. We both walked into his room to see Eliza sitting behind a desk doing some work and Jasper sat behind his desk marking some work.

They both looked up to see us enter. I gave Bella's waist a squeeze in reassurance as we went into the room with Emmett following behind.

"Eliza I'm so sorry. Can I speak to you a minute?"

Her eyes widened in fear as Bella spoke but she stood up and nodded her head. Bella turned around to me and kissed me quickly before taking Eliza into the corner. Jasper made his way over to Emmett and I.

"Edward what happened?"

"Bella's had a stressful day. She shouted at Eliza in the last period. When I saw shouted, I mean full on shouting. It wasn't her fault. She's was sick this morning but it passed."

"Is she alright now?"

"Yes. She'll be fine. She's just a bit angry at herself that she upset Eliza."

"It is very unlike Bella, I must say. Are you still coming to Esme and Carlisle's tonight?"

"Yeah. We'll be there."

"Good. Esme hasn't seen you in a while."

"I know. I just haven't had much time to do anything other than marking, planning lessons, seeing my parents, sleeping and looking after Bella."

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"She's been a bit depressed recently."

"I hope she feels better soon."

"I think she'll be fine."

Emmett and I exchanged a knowing look. Before Jasper could ask another question Emmett changed the subject and started talking about the holiday's coming up. I looked over to see Bella and Eliza embraced in a hug. Walking over to them, I heard the end of their conversation.

"Congratulations Bella, I'm so happy for you. You'll be a great mom."

"Thanks Eliza. I'm really sorry for shouting at you."

"I understand Bella. I really do. Don't stress about it."

I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, pulling her to me.

"Eliza can you come to my room at the beginning of lunch please? I need to talk to you about some work."

"Okay, Edward. I'll be there."

"Thanks Eliza and remember if there is anything you need help with you can come to us."

"I know; thanks."

The bell rang signalling the end of break.

"We should be going. You've got a lesson to get to."

"I'll see you later Bella, Edward. Congratulations guys."

"Thank you Eliza."

After collecting her things she left the room quickly, smiling back at us.

"Guys, I'll see you tonight. I've got to get over to the gym."

"We'll see you tonight Emmett. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, not even Rose will know."

"Know what?"

"Nothing Jasper. You'll find out later."

"Okay then."

"See you tonight Jasper, Emmett."

"See you later Bella, Edward."

We left Jasper to his class and made our way to ours, my arm around Bella's waist. I moved my hand onto her stomach drawing small circles. Her hand moved up onto mine, her fingers interlocking with mine.

"You alright now baby?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It was just a moment of stress, don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you baby, no matter what and now I have two people to worry about. I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"We're going to celebrate tomorrow night. I'm going to take us to La Bella Italia and have a wonderful meal, and then we'll go back to our apartment and have a nice evening together. How does that sound?"

"Amazing. Why don't we visit your parents before dinner and we can tell them the great news?"

"That's a great idea. They'll be thrilled."

We stopped outside Bella's door and I gave her a quick kiss before going into my room feeling ecstatic.

The lessons passed quickly, with no trouble arising for which I was grateful for. When lunch arrived I waited for Eliza to come along but she never turned up. After fifteen minutes I went to Bella's classroom, to see her sitting behind her desk with a huge stack of books next to her. She looked up at me and smiled a massive smile.

"You know, if work becomes too stressful for you I can help with it. I am after all doing exactly the same as you."

"You don't need to Edward. I'll be fine. All I have to do is read and tick good work. It's not difficult."

"I never said it was. I just said that it could be stressful for you. Never feel bad about asking for help. Everyone needs help every now and then."

"Well, I know who I'll come to if and only if I need help, until then I'm fine."

"Okay. By the way I brought lunch. I figured you'd forgotten this morning so brought some."

"Thanks honey."

"See everyone needs help every now and then."

We ate our lunch together, whilst talking about what we were going to do now we were going to have a baby. At the end of lunch I went back to my classroom to teach my last two classes of the day. When my last few students left the room, I quickly ran round, clearing up and gathering my things before making my way to Bella's classroom.

After she had her room sorted out, we made our way to Bella's Bugatti and drove back to our apartment to get ready for the evening.


	21. Telling the others

**Telling the others**

As we entered our apartment I wrapped my arms around my wife's waist, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach. She leaned back into me, relaxing her head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to have to feed you a lot more food now aren't I?"

"Not yet. And don't fatten me up. I'll be fat enough as it is."

"You won't be fat. You'll be beautiful, carrying our baby. Don't ever think of yourself as fat."

"Okay honey. Now come on, we need to get ready to go."

"There's no need to rush. You've had a stressful day. Take your time baby."

"I'm fine now. I just feel a little tired and have quite a bad headache, it should pass soon."

"Do you want to take a quick nap? I can ring my parents and tell them we'll be a bit late."

"No. I told you I'm fine. Now come on."

"Fine. If you get tired at any point just tell me and we can come home. Promise you'll tell me when you get too tired."

"I promise I'll tell you when I'm tired. Now can we go?"

"We can go now baby."

We changed into some comfier clothes before hopping into the car and driving to my parents. I parked the car quickly and opened the door for Bella. I wrapped one arm around her and led us to the front door. Esme saw us coming and opened the door, embracing us in her arms.

"It's good to see two again. How are you?"

"We are good Esme. A lot of school books to mark but other than that we are good. What about you? How are you and Carlisle doing?"

"We're doing well. Carlisle has had a long day in the hospital but everyone is doing well. The others are here, come inside."

"Thank you mom."

Esme ushered us inside, taking our coats. The others were all sitting around the living room in various seats. They all stood and welcomed us when they saw us. We sat and talked about what each other had missed out on in the past week. Everyone then sat around the dinner table as Esme brought out a large dish of lasagne. We tucked in, filling ourselves with her delicious cooking. When Bella didn't eat much Carlisle questioned if she was feeling alright. She just smiled and assured him she was fine. It was only when we'd cleared the table and were sat around the living room again that Emmett burst.

"Will you just tell them?"

Everyone turned to look at Emmett who was glaring at us. They then turned to look at us.

"Emmett, honey, what are you talking about?"

"They have something to tell everyone. Will you just tell them?"

All eyes were on us as we sat together on the couch, my arms around Bella.

"What is it you have to tell us Edward? Bella?"

Bella turned her head so she was looking at me.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"You can tell them if you want baby."

"You sure?"

"Just tell them before I do."

"Emmett don't shout. Bella has a headache."

"Sorry Bella."

"It's okay Emmett. Um. Edward and I have some exciting news."

She turned to me again, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Can you tell them?"

"Sure baby."

Whilst rubbing gentle circles on her stomach, I looked up at the others to see them looking at us.

"Bella's pregnant."

No one said anything as they digested the information. Alice was the first to squeal. She ran over to us and wrapped us up in her arms.

"Congratulations guys. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Alice."

Rose came and joined Alice.

"You guys will be amazing parents."

"Thanks Rose."

They climbed off us and Jasper pulled us into a hug.

"Congrats guys. It's about time."

"Thanks Jasper."

When Jasper pulled away my mom and dad pulled us into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to be a grandma?"

"Yeah mom. You get to be a grandma."

"Congratulations. You've made us so happy."

They pulled away, leaving Bella and I on the couch. Bella turned to me, snuggling onto my lap. I stroked her hair as she leaned her head against my heart.

"When did you find out Bella?"

"Last week. I only told Edward today."

"Why?"

"I was just so scared. I didn't want to believe it in case it turned out I wasn't pregnant."

They all nodded at us, smiling understandingly. The rest of the evening passes quickly with light conversations. Bella and I were the first to leave when I saw she was falling asleep on my lap. I carried her sleeping form to the car depositing her in the seat before turning back to my parents and wished them goodnight. I jumped in the car and drove back to our apartment.

As I carried Bella along the corridor to our apartment I noticed two figures outside our door.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Is that you?"

"Eliza. Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Edward. If now isn't a good time we'll go. Don't worry."

"No, no it's alright. Come in. Bella's just asleep. Can you open the door?"

I passed her the keys and she fumbled with them before swinging the door open. I gestured for her to go inside and I noticed that she had a bag on her back and a younger boy clutching her leg.

"Let me just put Bella in bed. Make yourself comfortable in the living room."

"Thanks Edward."

I carried Bella to our bed and slid her shoes off, tucking her in so she stayed warm. I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and an old white T-shirt.

"Would either of you like some coffee?"

"If it's alright. Olly can't have coffee."

"Would you like a hot chocolate Olly?"

His head bounced excitedly. I ran into the kitchen and stuck the kettle on. With two mugs of coffee in hand and a hot chocolate I made my way back into the living room. Eliza had Olly wrapped up in her arms trying to warm him up.

"Here, I'll turn the heating on, you should warm up soon. Let me get you a blanket."

"You don't need to do that Edward."

"Don't worry about it Eliza. I can't let you freeze to death."

After they were both wrapped up in blankets with their mugs in hand, I sat across from them.

"What's going on Eliza? I asked you to find me at lunch; you never showed up."

"I couldn't. I'll explain later. Olly can't know everything. He's only five."

"Okay, just rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow. I'll let you off school tomorrow. You can stay as long as you need to. The toilet is across the hall. The kitchen is in the next room. Help yourself to anything but the chocolate bar. I'll be down the hall. Wake me up if you need anything."

"Thanks Edward. I really appreciate your help. I have some money to pay you back."

"I don't want your money Eliza. Don't worry about paying me back; both Bella and I want to help you."

"Thank you."

I made my way to my bedroom and lay down with Bella, thinking over everything. Soon I drifted to sleep.


	22. AN Rating

I'd like to point out that I am changing the rating of this story from T to M as future chapters include obvious sexual references and scenes of sex. If you don't like the change then you don't have to read this story. An author controls their creations and this is me making a decision that I want to make.

I have written a whole other story that has not been uploaded yet but I will in a few weeks. It is a short story of under 20,000 words (Rated T). Also I am in the process of another story that I will upload after I have completed this story. That will be a major M rated story as there is bad language and rape throughout.

**Please check out my story already in process, How much you meant to me, and leave a comment.**

**-x-**

**iwishiwherebellaswan**

**xxx**


End file.
